Finding Family
by FairyNiamh
Summary: After finding a puppy, Stiles gets more than he expected and everything he could have hoped for.
1. Chapter 1

Thank you to DrivvenWrinth for being my beta. Story was written for tw_heat_wave.

He was going to go out of his mind; it wasn't just that he was spending a month away from his weres, technology, and friends. He loved his dad and loved spending time with him, but why did the man to choose The Rockies for a fishing trip? Fishing! Never mind that he couldn't fish worth a hoot or that Stiles was far more likely than not to get tangled in the damned fishing line. He would skip letting anyone know how many times he had to have a fishing lure removed from his leg, shoulder, and butt. We'll just say that it was more times than he had fingers or toes.

Whatever, the point was that you go to the Rockies for hiking, not for fishing, which is what he talked his dad into on their next to the last day there. This was accomplished with a shit ton of threats of a more severe diet and by informing him that hiking was better for his heart than fishing was.

They had leisurely hiked about a mile when a noise attracted Stiles attention. It was a low and pitiful whimper.

"Not that I don't approve of stopping, believe me I am all of the stopping, but what are you doing?" the Sheriff questioned his curious son; panting slightly. Next year maybe he should choose a cooler month to vacation in and as well as a cooler location, although it had felt fine when he had been in the water.

"Do you hear that?" Stiles asked as he approached a bag of trash. Some people just had no fucking respect for nature and that truly pissed Stiles off. He was going to grab the bag and toss it into the first can he came across when the whimper he had heard earlier came again from the now moving bag.

The elder Stilinski looked on as his son rummaged in the foliage just off the trail. The boy had a heart of gold and would wind up being the death of someone, hopefully not him.

"DAD! Come look," Stiles yelled excitedly as he plucked up the wiggling bag, tore into it, and - and melted at the pitiful sight before him. The Sheriff looked over Stiles' shoulder and understood the reason for his son's melting.

"Can I keep her?" he asked as he lifted the pup's tail to determine sex.

"Let's get her to the vet and see what he says about her first. Poor thing looks half-starved and we have to make sure she'll live. Wouldn't be right to take her in if she's going to die shortly after. If that's the case, we'll do the humane thing and put her down. However, if the vet clears her, then she's yours. You have to take care of her and you know that this isn't like your old tamagotchi thing that you pawned off onto everyone and anyone to take care of it," the Sheriff scratched the whimpering pups head. There were only a few times when he wished violence on an individual, now was definitely one of those times.

Stiles smiled at his dad and hugged the pup closer to his body. "I was six when I had that thing, I'll take care of her. I know she's okay, hungry and afraid, but she's strong and I think it would be a good growing experience for me. Let's get back to the campsite and get my baby to the doctor. Local vet will work for now, but Deaton is going to be her doctor at home. Nothing but the best for my baby girl," he cooed as he let the pup suckle on his fingers.

The mile hike back to the site was not leisurely and thankfully downhill. The Sheriff understood his son's hurry, but he just knew that this little whimpering pup meant the end to his vacation and possible the end to his restful nights. He was thankful that the pup's eyes were open, but from the looks of her, she wasn't exactly old enough to be weaned. He hoped, for his son's sake, that the vet wouldn't say she would need to be put down. With all of the work he had been doing lately he knew that Stiles was home alone more often than not and that, for some reason, Scott had started hanging out with the Lahey kid. Which meant Stiles was alone more these days. His son was right, the pup would be good for him.

Once they made it back to the site, they wrapped the pup up in some of Stiles shirts, placed her in the front seat, and packed up the campsite; before heading out and finding a local vet.

The local Ranger directed them to a Dr. Valladares, who was located ten miles from the park, and had a very good reputation. Thankfully, the Ranger had also called him and the man took time out of his Sunday to see to the pup.

The elderly doctor did a thorough examination, deemed the pup a wolf mix (Derek was just going to love that) and only about three and a half to four weeks old. Just old enough to open its eyes, but not old enough to be fully weaned. It wasn't unheard of for people to ditch the runt of the litter, but it always upset the old vet.

"So, will she; it is a she, right?" the Sheriff stuttered a little as Stiles cuddled and cooed at the puppy.

"Very much a little lady." Dr. Valladares assured him with a smile.

"Okay. So, what are her chances of survival? Can she grow into a happy healthy dog or are we just prolonging her suffering?" he queried, doing his best not to wince at the hurt that flashed across his son's face.

"I assure you sir, with a little loving and a lot of care, she'll grow to be a fine Lady. You should try to get her fixed in a few months' time. Do you have a good vet where you live?"

"Yeah, Doc Deaton. He's a good man. My best friend works for him." Stiles piped up once his girl had been given a green light on living.

The elderly vet smiled and nodded as he wrote out some simple orders. "Good, he should be able to help you figure out the right formula for her. Until then, go down the street to Wal-Mart. Get you a can of puppy formula, not infant formula now, and a small baby bottle. She's too big for a puppy bottle. Also, some distilled water and some rice baby cereal. Mix 4 ounces at a times, according to the directions, and feed her every two hours. Just a pinch of the rice cereal now. You'll also need to get some baby wipes so you can stimulate her to go pee and poop. I don't advocate carrying a pup without a carrier, but in this case keep her close to your skin and don't let her out of your sight."

"What aren't you telling us doc?" Stiles wondered softly as he put his girl under his shirt and close to his heart.

"Her chances for survival _are_ good, but she is malnourished and was probably neglected before she was dumped. She's going to have abandonment issues for a while and she could become depressed if you leave her for any length of time by herself," the old vet answered honestly.

Stiles smiled sadly and replied; "That, I can deal with. I don't like being alone either. She'll make good company," while looking into the pups large brown eyes. "We need a name for you; don't we?"

Stiles wandered out to the rental car talking up a storm to the quiet pup while his Dad and Dr. Valladares wrapped everything up.

"Thanks Dad," Stiles breathed softly as his dad got into the vehicle and began the quick trip to Wal-Mart.

John sighed and finally looked at his son when they found a parking spot. "You know, I never meant to make you feel lonely. If - if you felt or feel like I'm in some way neglecting you; tell me. I don't want you to hate me when you get old enough to move out."

"What are you talking about? I know you love me and I know you're busy keeping the town safe. I may have resented it a few times, when I was younger, but I understand it now. I know that you have to work so we have food on the table and I have my jeep to drive," Stiles answered honestly.

"When did you grow up son? What happened to my flailing spazz of a kid who avoided responsibility like it was a communicable disease?"

"I grew up when you blinked and I stopped avoiding responsibility a year or so back," Stiles replied with a bitter laugh.

"Are you really lonely? John asked as they exited the car and walked up to the always open store.

Stiles sighed and didn't even try to smile. "Sometimes, Scott is so busy with Allison and Isaac that he's kind of forgotten that I am still here, just waiting to be his friend again. Lydia is pining over Jackson moving away. Thus, spending all her time with Allison and Scott. That's okay though, I mean Derek has been a lifesaver and he doesn't really mind my constant talking, even though he's always telling me to shut up. He's, Dad are you okay?"

John stood there looking shell shocked at everything his son had just told him. His best friend and John, himself, had made Stiles feel so lonely that he was seeking out the company of a man named Derek. Probably Derek Hale, the murder suspect.

"Oh, come on. You know that he didn't murder anyone and I should bring him over some time so you two can meet. He's actually a tender hearted and decent guy, when you give him a chance that is," Stiles said huffily.

"I said that out loud? And are you two dating? You're only seventeen son and I can legally have his ass thrown in jail for raping you," John said very seriously.

"Dad, I'm eighteen in a few weeks and would you really throw him in jail for becoming my friend? My _BEST_ friend? You can threaten me all you want, ground me, take away my jeep, but don't dis on Derek. I mean, I could only hope that he would be interested in someone like me; not that he is. Still, he's my friend and has helped me. I can call him day or night and, just like Scott used to, he comes running to my rescue," Stiles stated very seriously.

John couldn't help but look and feel like a chastised child. He was supposed to be the adult. Yet, here was his son explaining things to _him_. Honestly, when did their roles become so reversed? "Sorry, but you have got to understand my point of view. I've arrested him before and I didn't know you were getting friendly with him."

Stiles sighed and rubbed his temples, not the easiest of tasks when one hand was busy holding his baby. "I know dad and I'm sorry for not telling you. I just didn't want you to flip out like you just did. He's been good for me; you know. I am trying to re-socialize him and that forces me to expand along with him. Also, you may want to think about the slim possibility of him becoming my boyfriend."

"Wait, I thought you two were nothing more than friends. Why should I worry about him being your boyfriend?" Panic, thy name be John.

Stiles stilled for a moment, then started to walk to the store. He really needed to get inside and get his baby girl her stuff before she got hungrier. Once his dad grabbed a cart and caught up to him Stiles calmly said, "I care about him as more than a friend and when I hit eighteen I plan on telling him. He'll say 'no', but I have to get it off my chest."

"He'd be stupid to say no to someone as awesome as you son. Can't say that I get the attraction, but if you really like him and he's good to you, then I'll accept him. As much as I can anyway."

Stiles smiled his way through their shopping trip. The only hiccup was when Stiles had tried to buy her a binky. Which his dad refused to buy. They got everything they needed and Stiles was delighted to find a baby bottle with puppies on it. They grabbed one and then checked out. Stiles handed his little girl to her grandpa ('She's my baby dad, so you're her grandpa.") So he could use the potty and run one of the bottle under hot water. Not the ideal sterilization, but she needed food and she needed it five minutes ago. He rushed out with the warm bottle in hand. He quickly made up the bottle, grabbed Primrose (no bad name).

Anyway, he grabbed his baby, tucked her into his shirt, and set about feeding her the bottle. There was a little trouble getting her to latch on at first, but her pitiful whimpers and nervous feet outstretched slightly clawing his chest just made him all that more determined to do right by her and thankfully his dad's pocket knife was up to the task of widening the holes the holes in the nipple of the baby bottle.

Her little, yet really sharp claws were not a good idea against his skin, but he would endure it so she would feel safe and secure with him. "We need to name her dad."

"Oh, now it's we? I thought she was _your baby_," his dad chuckled.

"Even when I have a real child I would want my father's input when it comes to names. I mean, I might not use the name; but input, it's a family tradition."

"How about that Princess chick on those Star Wars movies you used to watch?"

"Leah?"

"No, it began with a p - Padawan or something like that." John said earnestly.

Stiles couldn't help but to chuckle "Padmé Amidala, she was a queen not a princess, and no thank you. I don't want her to fall for a good guy who turns bad and tries to hurt everyone."

"Okay, Uhura? She was always my favorite character on Star Trek."

Stiles took the almost empty bottle away from his girl and put her on his shoulder to burp her. "You realize you get a creepy stalker smile on your face when you say that name, right? So, another pass."

"Hey, she was a classy and self-dependent woman. You could choose a worse name," John defended his choice.

"Hey, Nichelle was smokin' hot and I agree about Uhura, but I don't want you to pop a boner when you're holding your grand pup. Disturbing much? Come on girl, burp for Papa," Stiles cooed while rubbing and patting his girl's little back. "Oh, there you go. Good girl, now let's see if we can get grandpa to pull into a place to eat. 'Cause I need to fill my tummy too. Yes, I do."

"It's a bit nauseating how you 'coo' at her. I can honestly say I am terrified of what you would be like around a real baby. We'll stop at the first place we come to. No complaining about my food choices on this trip home. You're going to be too tired to offer help with the drive so we'll stop just outside of the Utah border and catch some shut eye before grabbing some more grub and heading home. How's my granddaughter doing over there?" John mumbled while looking at the passing restaurants for possible eating heavens, because he fully planned to break his diet in the hardest possible way.

"She's nuzzling my chest. I think she likes my chest hair. Oh, and I can totally help with the drive home. I'll nap between her feedings and then she can get wrapped in my shirt and put in yours. I can pull over every few hours to feed her and to hop out and stretch my legs. Sound good?" Stiles asked while rubbing his wiggling baby bump.

"We'll take a break just outside Utah and I'll drive us home after a few hours. Sorry son, I know you think you're doing a good thing, but stick to caring for your babe. We'll get home right about the time we were scheduled to. I know you are in a hurry to get home and show her off, but you should probably only socialize her to a few people at first. The rest can wait until she gets more settled. Now, Arby's has a drive thru and curly fries, so figure out what you want to eat." John explained as he pulled into the parking lot with a smile. His son may be older and more responsible, but he was still a kid who wanted to show off his shiny new toy.

They ordered and ate with Stiles cooing at the pup sleeping on his chest. When the two hour mark was up Stiles set about making another bottle for the little girl. Thankfully he had remembered to rinse the bottle before the milk had set in it. There day was spent like that. A few chats, Stiles declaring that his girl (No dad not Selene, she was a vampire) would be introduced to Deaton (because she deserved the best in vet care) and Derek as soon as they got home. Of course Grandpa was to continue to imprint on her and Stiles was already very bonded with his baby.

The next morning, Stiles looked like hell, but he also looked happier than John could remember in a long time. Mystique (no Dad, not a good name, besides do you know any humans with that name? Sure there were probably a few, but not his girl); anyhow, the puppy was good for Stiles. The only hiccup came when she decided she had had enough of Stiles cleaning her bottom and promptly pissed all over his chest.

Stiles did not freak out or flail about; all he did was smile, say good girl and ask his dad to 'Please, pull over at the next rest stop.' When they got there he took her to the restroom with him, along with some clean clothes, a towel, and a wash rag.

"You didn't scold her," John commented as he held the wet and whimpering pup in a towel trying to keep her warm.

"Why would I? She was just doing what nature dictates and she's smart as a whip. All the other pups her age have to have help going potty, but not my baby girl. She's not only got my looks, but she got my smarts too," Stiles stated proudly as he cleaned himself up.

John couldn't help but laugh. One day Stiles would make a good father. When John told him this, Stiles just blushed and reminded him that he was gay. "Adoption is still an option or maybe a surrogate. All I know is that one day you will have a kid and I will laugh as you pull your hair out over every little thing that they do."

"You're evil, but I still love you. Now let's get home. If we time this right you can drop me off at Deaton's, head home, and get some shut eye before you have to go to work tomorrow." Stiles reasoned as he took his girl and tucked her back under his shirt. This time with a towel at her bottom.

"How are you going to get home? Walk? I can stick around until after he's examined her."

"I'll text Derek and have him meet me there. He'll want to meet the newest member of the family." Stiles explained with a small smile.

"Ah, want potential Daddy to meet the baby? And have you decided on a name for her?" John half joked.

"Shut up," Stiles blushed and then softly replied, "And yes, Claudia Talia Stilinski. Callie for short."

John felt his throat tighten and his eyes sting at the name. "Your mother would be proud that you named her Grand pup after her. Callie loved you very much and I am sure she would have loved her namesake too."

The ride home after that was fairly quiet. Occasional whimpers from Callie, snores or humming from Stiles, while John wondered how a puppy became ingrained into the family so that even he saw her as a baby not the wolf pup she obviously was.

Five miles out of town and Stiles shot off a text and then sat there nervously bouncing. "She's going to puke all over you if you don't stop bouncing her like that." John warned.

"Oops, sorry Callie, Papa is just nervous. I hope you like Derek. He's grouchy and might growl, but he's a good guy and I know you'll love Doc Deaton. He'll treat you right and make sure you're up to date on everything and tell me if I got the right formula for you and everything. So, stay calm; because Papa won't leave you and no one will hurt you," Stiles whispered to his baby while rubbing her back.

As John pulled into the Vet clinic parking lot he saw the black Camaro that usually signaled Hale's presence. "You sure you want to do this? I don't mind waiting." Okay, so he was nervous about leaving his little family in the hands of someone like Derek Hale, but Stiles had warned him and he needed to accept the possibility like a man.

"I'm sure and stop worrying. I won't tell him today and even if I did he wouldn't abandon me to walk home. I promise everything will be fine. Now get home and shower, because Daddy-o you are ripe and relax so you can get some sleep." Stiles grinned as he grabbed the bag with Callie's stuff in it and climbed out of the car. "Love you, see you in a few hours."

Stiles stood outside of the veterinary clinic for a few breaths and then put on his happy face and made his way inside. All the while praying that Derek wouldn't have a fit and hurt his baby girl. Yes, she was a new wolf and in his territory, but Callie was important to him and who could turn her down? She was as cute as a button. Scruffy blond fur and eyes that reminded Stiles of Derek's. She was perfect and if things didn't go well then Deaton should have a tranquilizer gun ready to shoot Derek in the ass.

To his surprise; it was Callie who started to growl as soon as he entered and then double shocked to hear an answering growl coming from Derek.

"What the actual fuck? Callie, stop being so anti-social and Derek, stop growling at my baby," Stiles demanded of the two.

"You were dating another werewolf behind my back?" Derek growled, because no; he couldn't do as Stiles had asked and just stop it.

"What the hell are you talking about? Okay, Number one: you know the only werewolves I have been around are in your pack. Number two: Callie, my baby; is the puppy I found in a trash bag. She's been so well behaved so I don't know why she's growling. It's okay girl. Papa is here and Derek won't hurt you," Stiles assured his girl while slightly bouncing her on my shoulder.

Of course it would be at this point that Deaton chuckled and made Stiles come back to explain everything. "So, she was in a trash bag. Not a den or just caught in a bag?" Deaton asked while looking at Callie. He hadn't touched her yet and this made Stiles nervous.

"Bag was tied up so I doubt it was an accidental entanglement. Why, what's wrong?" Stiles demanded, his brow drawn tight in confusion.

This made Derek growl louder, though this time not at Callie, and made Deaton rush to grab a book. "This is practically unheard of in this day and age. Hell, it was unheard of a hundred years ago. You were in the Rockies right? There are no packs in that area. Tourist places are off limits to grab as territory. Too open to hunters and too open to humans," Deaton explained.

"Wait, I don't understand. Please use your words to explain what's wrong with Callie." Stiles said nervously clutching his girl closer to his chest.

"Nothing is wrong with Callie. She just happens to be a werewolf. Only you could have this kind of luck Stiles," Derek stated while looking at the pup warily.

Stiles hugged Callie closer to his chest and shook his head. Wolf or werewolf it didn't matter. She was his baby. "Does this mean I have to give her up? I don't want to give her up."

"Stiles! She's not a puppy. She needs to be with her own kind," Derek said sternly.

"I know that and I have you, as a friend at the very least, couldn't you help? I just - Deaton, I can't give her up. When I opened that bag and she suckled on my fingers and I knew she was my baby. I knew, or I thought I knew, that she was a pup, but that didn't matter to me. Because she was, no, _is_ my baby. _Please_," Stiles begged.

Derek groaned and Deaton just smiled; "I really don't think it would be wise to try and give her to another pack. She already smells of you and has imprinted on you. If Derek there doesn't want her to be in his pack, I'll try to find another pack that will accept you and Callie. Cute name. Has she shifted into human form at all?"

"No, but I guess this means we will have to tell my Dad about werewolves. He already accepted her as his granddaughter and was talking about me being a dad and all that. This, this will surprise him. I know he wanted me to be in a relationship before I became a parent. Oops," Stiles glanced nervously at Derek.

Derek was just sitting there and rubbed his temples. Which did nothing to ease Stiles' anxiety. "Derek, may Callie and I be in your pack?" he asked tentatively.

"What's her full name?" Derek breathed out with a sigh.

"Claudia Talia Stilinski," Stiles replied with a blush.

"A beautiful name," Derek answered with a slight choke. Of course Stiles would choose Derek's mother's name as the pup's middle name. "I welcome you both to the pack. Let me see her and see if I can get her to change."

"I feel awful," Stiles cried suddenly as he handed Callie over to Derek.

"Why's that?" Deaton asked as he watched the two wolves together.

"I've been feeding her puppy formula and I was wiping her butt to try to get her to go potty. I should have been giving her baby formula and buying diapers and stuff. I am an awful Papa already," Stiles said with teary eyes.

"No, you're not. You did what you thought was right by her and she was only on the puppy formula for a few days. Did you keep her in a pet carrier?" Deaton asked him.

"No! Never, I kept her under my shirt, next to my heart. It kept her calm and warm."

"There, you did exactly what a momma wolf would have done and she seems to be imprinted on you. I'm glad Derek took you two in. I wasn't sure that I could find a pack to accept you." Deaton spoke honestly.

It was funny watching Callie and Derek. Derek was softly growling and nudging her with his fingers and she was growling back and nipping at his hands.

"I should call my dad and Mrs. McCall. See if she would bring me a diaper bag from the hospital and ask my dad to pick her up and bring her here. Hopefully they can get here quickly. It's almost Callie's feeding time. Fuck, I'm going to have to get a car seat and a sitter for when I'm in class. Fuck my life, and a job to take care of food, clothes, diapers, I am getting in over my head, Oh my god... what about a birth certificate? What if the mom comes looking for Callie?" Stiles panicked. He couldn't help it, everything just caught up with him all at once.

"Stiles, breathe. I promise you, everything will be okay. Now, call your dad, then Mrs. McCall, and let yourself relax for a few minutes. Watch Callie dominate her Alpha," Deaton grinned as he guided Stiles to a waiting chair.

"She's not dominating me. We're establishing a baseline of communication," Derek informed them with a pout growl.

"Uh-huh," Stiles murmured as he called Mrs. McCall and begged a boon of her first.

"Stiles, did you get some girl knocked up?" she asked seriously.

"What? No! I don't even have a girlfriend," Stiles replied, appalled at the thought of getting some poor girl pregnant.

"Are - are you pregnant? I mean I know boys aren't supposed to, but you have all this weird stuff happening around you and I wouldn't be surprised if that Derek boy didn't knock you up," Melissa whispered.

"WHAT? Just... what? I AM still a boy and I have never and Derek isn't - Oh my god! Please, could you just bring a diaper bag and some; I don't know nursing stuff. No wounds or blood, just to check health. Okay? You can find out what's going on when you get here," Stiles moaned out. His life? Spiraling out of control.

"Where is there? Stiles, just text Scott your location and I'll be there as soon as he gets here," she said with a sigh.

"I'll have my dad pick you up. No Scott. He doesn't need to know this and to be honest; I really don't think he cares. I love him like a brother and you like a second mother, but I am not going to lie to myself. Scott is more interested in Allison and Isaac. Some days he remembers that I am there, most of the time he doesn't. Please," Stiles begged.

"I remember when Scott pushed you off of the swing set and broke your arm. All you said was that you still wanted to be his friend and he had to carry your books as an apology. After that I thought you two would always be together and now I don't know what to think. I get off in fifteen minutes. Ask your dad to pick me up in twenty minutes, and Stiles?"

"Yes, Mrs. McCall?" Stiles asked softly. He knew all of this was hurting her and he didn't want to add to her pain.

"I hope you and Scott can patch up your friendship. I know he's distracted, but don't give up on him completely. Please?" Melissa requested earnestly.

"He's my brother; in my heart and soul. I don't think I could give up on him even if I wanted to, not completely. See you soon," Stiles answered honestly before hanging up. Scott wasn't his best friend anymore, but he would always be his brother.

Stiles quickly called his dad and begged him to pick up Melissa and come to the clinic.

"Did you confess to Derek only to have him leave you there?" his dad asked with an angry edge to his voice.

"No, but I promise you a surprise when you get here," Stiles replied with a squeak.

"I'm almost afraid to get there. Whatever it is, remember that I love you and it's not the end of the world," John sighed wearily at the other end of the line.

"Love you too, see you in a bit. Bye," Stiles said before quickly hanging up the phone. He looked to Derek and Callie in hopes of distracting himself only to remember that everything seemed to be centered on Derek.

"Something you want to tell me?" Derek wondered while still playing trying to coax Callie into human form.

"Melissa thinks you knocked me up and my dad thinks you broke my heart. I have no idea why Melissa thinks that. My dad thinks it because he may have some inside information about you," Stiles admitted _kind of_.

"Should I worry about the information?"

"Not for another few weeks. I promise, I'll tell you when the time is right."

"She probably won't change until close to feeding time. We'll just keep the bottle until she changes. You hear that kiddo? No food until you change. Disobeying your Alpha is not a very nice thing to do." Derek informed Callie.

Stiles bit his lip and did his best not to laugh at the duo. Deaton had been right, Callie was totally dominating Derek... and Derek seemed to be enjoying it.

"We need to talk," Deaton intoned as he reentered the room. Not that Stiles had noticed the man had been missing.

"Sure, what can we do for you?" Stiles asked.

"We need to put up a birth certificate. Both a human and a wolf one. We need a woman to put on the human certificate. Any candidates?"

"Janet Doena Smith. Born March 1, 1990 at Nantucket, MA. Orphaned, no known parents or guardians," Stiles rambled out. He had been thinking of that since he had been informed Callie was a werewolf.

"I suppose you want yourself as the father," Deaton asked with a chuckle.

"That would be preferable, but I'll settle for Derek being the Dad if I'm not believable enough."

"Derek?"

"She's Stiles girl, use his name," Derek ordered evenly.

"Good, now that that is settled. Stiles, for the werewolf certificate, your name will be placed in the mother's place. You need a wolf to back you up. Derek is your Alpha, but this is something different, something more," Deaton explained.

"I don't understand. What's going on?" Stiles asked nervously.

"What the good doctor is hinting at is that a wolf _must_ co-parent with you. Otherwise your claim on her is moot and any rival pack can come in, claim her, and; if they want to, they would and could kill her," Derek explained as calmly as he could.

"They can't have her and no one is allowed to kill her. Not anyone! She's a baby. I - I know I'm just a kid, but I'll do right by her. We're already in a pack and I promise to bring her over often so Derek can help her. I need - I mean please help," Stiles begged.

"I'll co-parent with you," Derek offered.

"Derek, do you realize how this will look to other packs? What this means in your circle?" Deaton asked with a raised eyebrow.

"In your circle? Derek is there something you want to tell me?" Stiles asked warily.

"It means that to other packs you are my mate. It's on paper only, so don't worry about it. We just have to be careful to let them see us together and smell like each other when we meet someone."

"Stiles, what Derek is trying to tell you, and failing at I might add, is that you _will_ be his mate. Which is very similar to marriage, without any chance of divorce," Deaton filled in while glaring at Derek.

"I won't lock him down like that. So it will be on paper only," Derek growled.

"But-"

"Derek, what does that mean for you?" Stiles asked seriously.


	2. Chapter 2

Derek just growled and gave Callie a little bounce to wake her up. Clearly not at all comfortable with the question.

"Technically he can still date and possibly find another mate, but then Callie will be transferred to someone else's custody. You would be shamed and possibly killed. Because the only time a werewolf takes a mate and doesn't complete the circle is when they are coerced. Not a charge you want to go up against. Though he would probably just keep to himself and let you run around and do whatever you please. He's a martyr like that." Deaton said nonchalantly.

"Would it help, like at all, if I was going to confess my feelings to him in two weeks? Look Derek, I really like you, and yes, I mean _like_ - like you. I can't say it's love yet and I can't say yes to forever. But I want us to give it a go. Deaton, is there any way we can postpone the co-parenting papers?" Stiles asked while looking deep into Derek's eyes.

"Stiles, no -" Derek started.

Stiles narrowed his eyes and asked again: "Is there a way to postpone it?"

"Yes, if Derek were the sole guardian. You could, by rights, be a babysitter or caregiver until you two are ready. That is if you are ever ready," Deaton explained.

"Do it. Though I am making it very clear that Callie is my girl. I am doing this to keep her safe and to make sure Derek wants me and not someone else. So, what do you say; want to be a Daddy? I get to be Callie's primary caregiver and we date?" Stiles asked.

"I don't want to take your pup away from you," Derek whispered softly.

"I know and you won't. However, we have to think of what is best for her and for us. She obviously already has you wrapped around her little paw, so are you going to suddenly dislike her if you are her parent? Or is it that you don't want to date me?" Stiles asked nervously.

"I do want to date you," Derek replied just in time for Callie to transform and for John and Melissa to show up.

"I thought you weren't going to tell him until after your birthday," John said with a frown.

"Dating isn't sex, you can't arrest him. Melissa, did you bring the bag?" Stiles asked while taking Callie from Derek's arms.

"Who's baby?" Melissa asked as she held out the diaper bag.

"Mine," Stiles informed her while digging furiously through the bag.

"WHAT?" John and Melissa asked in stereo.

"Dad, Melissa; meet Claudia Talia Stilinski," Stiles informed them as he grabbed a diaper to put on his little girl. He cheered when he also pulled out a can of infant formula. He handed the can to Derek. "Here, follow the directions and make a bottle."

"How?" Derek asked with a deer in the headlights look.

"Follow the directions Daddy. If you look in the bag I brought in, there is a gallon of water and a bottle."

"Don't I need to boil it or something first? Pretty sure my mom did that before she fed my niece," Derek asked while holding the formula like it was a highly volatile explosive.

"What a novel idea, really, I would have never thought that one on my own. Anyway, yes boiling it first would be good, but we don't have time for that. She's starting to fuss and I promise the crying is soon to follow," Stiles growled as he bounced Callie a bit more trying to prevent the tears from starting.

"Stiles, several questions. 1.) Why does this baby have the same name as your puppy? 2.) Where is your pup? 3.) When did you get a girl pregnant? I thought you were gay? Gay for Derek. Wait, is Derek actually a girl? Did you knock Derek up?" John asked in rapid succession.

"Oh my god, what is it with you two thinking that I have a kid with Derek? I'm flattered, really I am, but come on? Okay, I've never seen Derek naked, but I am guessing from the bulge he's sporting in those tight ass pants, he's all man. I did NOT get anyone pregnant. Thank you for thinking I would or could get that lucky. Again, for the record, I am a virgin. Dad this is Callie. Callie is a werewolf," Stiles rambled.

John let out an exasperated sigh and shook his head. "Stiles, I have work tomorrow and I don't have time for pranks. So, could you please just get to the point? I really need some sleep before I go to work tomorrow."

"Do you have your revolver on you?" Stiles asked as he handed Callie and her bottle over to Melissa. He had a feeling things were about to get hairy (no pun intended.)

"No, should I go and get it?" he asked looking between the two men.

"No, totally not needed. Derek, please help me out here," Stiles asked while edging closer to the older man. Though maybe he should have been inching closer to his dad. He had no idea how this situation was going to play out.

"I'm not sure this is a good idea Stiles," Derek hissed at the young man.

"Deaton, can you think of a better way to convince my dad?" he asked the vet.

"Nothing that would work as quickly or efficiently," Deaton confessed.

"You heard him Derek. Don't worry, I'm here to protect you," Stiles said with a grin; sparing a moment to look over at his daughter and Melissa.

"Idiot," Derek growled, almost fondly, before transforming and proving, irrevocably, that werewolves were real. Of course this caused John to grab a metal pan and reach for Stiles.

"Dad, calm down. I told you that werewolves are real. Okay, Derek is a werewolf and so is Callie. I'm not willing to give her up. Please, accept this."

"Jesus, I know I said I thought you would be a good dad, but I thought you would wait a few years at least. Shouldn't you try to find her mom?" he asked with a whine clear in his voice.

"According to your son he found her in a trash bag. That doesn't sound like a mother who wants to be found. Besides, Callie has bonded with your son, separating them now would be far beyond cruel. I assure you this is not the oddest thing young Stiles here has ever had to deal with," Deaton said calmly giving the young man a push toward Callie and Melissa.

"This can't be legal," John moaned as he looked around for a place to sit. He watched through shuttered eyes as his son claimed his daughter and proceeded to burp her as he had the pup. He cooed and made sweet little baby noises and took to parenting far better than John had when Stiles had been born.

"Technically, no, it's not legal. However, we cannot just place a werewolf pup up for adoption and handing her over to a random pack would get her killed. Derek has accepted them into his pack. I know this is a lot to take in, but Stiles needs you now more than before. Do you think you can handle this Sheriff? If not, I will look into other provisions for your son and granddaughter," Deaton explained coldly, knowing that he was giving the Sheriff an ultimatum.

However, the situation called for it and they did not have the luxury of easing the good man into a messed up situation. Things with Stiles always went one speed. Fast. If you wanted to keep up with him and his trouble, you needed to be prepared for a rough roller coaster ride.

"I'm the Sheriff, I'm supposed to avoid scandal and illegal activities. Is this what you've been doing these past few years Stiles? Is this why you keep getting into trouble?" John asked.

"If you can't accept it, Stiles is more than welcome to move in with me," Derek growled.

"Would everyone calm down? You're upsetting Callie," Stiles chastised the growling pair as calmly as he could while hushing his precious girl. "Now then; Dad, I am keeping Callie. Derek is going to help me, because I can think of no one better than a werewolf to help me raise my werewolf pup. He and I will be spending a great deal of time together. Either in my room or at his apartment. We will be dating, this does not mean sex. I have been dealing with werewolf hijinks, and so much more; for almost two years now. Not going to give it up. The pack needs me as much as I need them, or at least I like to think that they need me. If you need time to get your head straight, I'll stay with Derek -"

"Why not Scott?" his dad asked.

"Because I said I will stay with Derek. Callie, she hasn't had any of her shots and for the first week of trying to figure out what to do with my life and hers I want to limit her contact. I want you to be in that circle of people, she's your granddaughter, but it can wait if you need time," Stiles said soothingly.

"I do need time, but not away from you and Callie. Derek, come and stay in our spare bedroom. Stiles is right, he's going to need help and it seems like you have been drafted for the position. Look, I need to get back home. Melissa, you need a lift back home?"

"No thank you John, I think I need to stay here and run Stiles through some basic infant care. I'll see you around. Call if you need me," Melissa told him as she comfortingly placing her hand on his shoulder.

Stiles didn't want to admit just how much his dad's actions had hurt him. Though he was confident that he would come around. Callie was too cute to avoid for long. Still, it hurt to hear and to watch his dad walk out the door.

"Stiles," Melissa said softly. "Give him time, it's a shock to the system for people of _his_ age and he said Derek was to stay over there with you. So, he will probably come around quicker than I did with Scott. Besides, he has a good reason to come around. Alan, do you happen to know of a pediatrician or general practitioner that could help these two? I'm only a nurse and there is only so much I feel comfortable doing."

"Dr. Kyo Okami in Watsonville is in the know. His grandmother was a werewolf. He went into medicine due to the lack of werewolf knowledgeable medical help. So, I suppose I would suggest him. I don't know him first hand, but I have heard he is good," Deaton said as he rubbed his chin.

"He's a good doctor. My mom went to him with Maria. He was nice and didn't mind our antics when we visited him," Derek supplied softly.

"Looks like you might have a Doctor for Callie. Call him tomorrow and see about setting up an appointment. If you will come to my house; say around 3ish, we can pull out some of Scott's old baby stuff for her. You're going to need a crib, clothes, bottles, sheets, eventually a Highchair, toys, binkies, blankets, a car seat... you're going to need a lot. Maybe we could throw a baby shower, once you and Derek feel comfortable with that many people. Scott, I know Scott will be thrown for a loop, but I also know he will fall head over heels for her," Melissa smiled softly as she watched Stiles and the young werewolf. "Please, feel free to call me day or night if you have questions."

"Thank you Mrs. McCall, you are a saint amongst heathens. Derek or I will pop in tomorrow. Derek, could you take her home, well no; can we drop her off before we head home?" Stiles asked.

Derek simply nodded and headed out to his car with Melissa following close behind. "Thanks Doc, I suppose we'll be back tomorrow for the papers and everything."

"No need, I already have them done. Also, here is Doctor Okami's number. Good luck Stiles, be sure to come back here when you and Derek are ready to seal the deal. Oh, and for the record, I think you will make a formidable mother wolf."

"You're awful," Stiles said with a smile as he tucked Callie close to his chest and headed out to the waiting car.

The drive to Melissa's and then home was silent, yet oddly comfortable. "You know I can help you buy some of Callie's supplies. We already verbally agreed to be co-parents and you have school to worry about. So let me help," Derek said softly.

"Thank you, I didn't mean to cause you any problems by picking up Callie, I was; um I was just looking for a companion and she needed someone," the young man confessed.

Derek smiled a small and honest smile before saying; "New life is to be celebrated. Even if Callie came to us without intent, she will still breathe new life into it. Possibly even settle some of the more fidgety members of the pack. I wish I knew who threw her away so I could go and ask them why. Why would anyone do that?"

"It's possible that she was excited about her child, but didn't know about werewolves and got scared when her baby girl was suddenly a puppy."

"You think it was a human mother?" Derek asked.

"You were genuinely shocked at how I found her, as was Deaton, so I suspect that a wolf mother would have had a place for her. A human mother would be terrified if she suddenly had a puppy instead of a baby. I can't really judge her tough. I got Callie and that is all that matters."

"What if the father comes looking for her?" Derek asked nervously.

"What if a hunter killed her father? What if the father was a one night stand? What if the father died of natural causes or the mother killed him? There are a lot of 'what ifs' Derek. Anyway it goes, we have custody of Callie, and Deaton fixed the papers for us. We won't lose her. You will make an excellent Daddy and I will do my best to be a good Papa," Stiles said softly placing his hand on Derek's forearm.

Derek nodded as he pulled into the drive, next to Stiles jeep and stroked her forehead. "She's beautiful. Thank you for choosing me to help instead of Scott. I promise I will do right by you both."

"Jesus, this is like a fucking romantic comedy," Stiles said as he snuggled his little girl closer.

"Is that a bad thing?" Derek asked quietly.

"Come on, let's get you settled in," forgoing an answer to Derek's question.

"I actually have something to do. I'll be back in a few hours. If you'll leave your window unlocked I'll just slip inside," Derek said while avoiding looking at Stiles.

Stiles just grinned and shook his head. "Tell you what. You help me get Callie and her stuff in and I'll hand over my keys. This way you can make yourself a set while you're out."

"Deal," he said evenly as he slid out of the car and walked around to help Stiles and Callie out of the car.

"You know, I am very capable of standing. I'm a new parent, but I didn't just give birth. I just need you to grab the bags and help me carry them inside," Stiles said with a grin as Derek helped him from the car.

"Sorry," the older man rumbled, reaching in to grab the bags Stiles had asked for. It was... adorable how his ears turned a light shade of pink. Or at least Stiles thought it was adorable.

"Shhh, it's okay Callie. Papa is going to go inside and we're going to settle you in and after I feed you again. I can actually sterilize your bottle. We'll have to get you more, yes we will," Stiles cooed as he let them into the front door. "Umm, you can just put the bags on the couch."

"Do you need anything else?" Derek asked after he put the bags down.

Stiles bit his lip and did a little dance. Derek could tell he was warring with the question and he was pretty sure what the question was too. "Would you like me to hold Callie while you run to the restroom or something?" he asked, deciding to put the younger man out of his misery.

"Thank you," Stiles said sincerely as he handed off Callie and then took off for the kitchen area.

"You're very lucky to have Stiles as your Papa. He's a very good man and will do everything in his power to make sure you're safe and happy. Don't tell him I said that. It's our secret," Stiles heard Derek telling Callie as he made his way back into the living room.

"You know what Callie? I think your Daddy will be awesome. He has a rough exterior and grumbles a lot, but he's a total marshmallow inside," Stiles said in retaliation to what he had heard.

"I'll be back, don't wait up," Derek said with a full blown smile on his face as he handed Callie back to Stiles.

"Bye-bye daddy, take care," Stiles said while waving Callie's hand after Derek.

Stiles carefully laid Callie on the couch and got out her bottle. He quickly cleaned out the bottle with soap and water and then popped it into a bowl of water and microwaved it for a few minutes. After a few minutes he dumped the scalding water into the sink and ran the plastic bottle under cold water. All the while hoping that the microwave didn't warp the bottle.

He had timed it just right. Because just as soon as soon as the bottle had cooled Callie started to fuss. "Shhh, it's okay sweetheart. Papa will be as quick as bunny with your bottle," he whispered soothingly as he rushed around to prepare the bottle. He would be forever thankful that the diaper bag came with powdered formula. He made the bottle in near record time and set about cuddling his daughter and feeding her.

"You're definitely a werewolf. You eat like your Daddy," Stiles said with a laugh as Callie made a slight whimpering sound.

After she had finished her bottle he put her on his shoulder and wrinkled his nose. "We're going to have to change you after you burp. Pee hew sweets. How did such a big stink come from such a cute little girl?"

Once she was burped Stiles set about doing the difficult task of changing his first dirty diaper. "Oh my god. Remind me to pick up a gas mask. I am going to need it if you keep dropping bombs like that."

He gagged his way through the task. He wondered what it said about his character. He could face down werewolves, harpies, witches, and his Dad, but a baby's dirty diaper had him questioning his life choices. Once the toxic waste had been disposed of and Callie was well on her way to sleep. He laid her back on the couch and covered her with the shirt he had been wearing. He knew how much Derek relied on smell and he wanted her to feel safe. With one last lingering touch to her tiny back he set about cleaning and sterilizing Callie's bottle. He really did need to get more bottles.

Once the bottle had been boiling for a while he went through the process of cooling the bottle down, this time setting it aside on a dish towel to dry.

He still had an hour and a half before he needed to feed Callie again, though he was tempted to just wait until she woke up. Still, she needed to be fed and until the good doctor gave him the clear he would stick to the every two hour feedings. That didn't mean that Stiles had to stay awake, he did need some sleep so he decided to lay on the couch and let Callie sleep there on his chest as he had the night before. It could only strengthen their bond.

When Derek finally arrived back at the house, he let himself in, and then did a double take at the scene before him. There was Stiles sprawled across the couch carefully cradling their daughter to his chest. The sight both surprised him (because who knew Stiles would have hair on his chest.) and melted him. It was that moment that sealed the idea of wooing his mate and making sure the man would eventually feel the same way. He wouldn't rush it, but he could hope for it and work for it.

"Stiles," he whispered while running his hand through Stiles' thick brown locks.

The young man blinked in confusion a few times before smiling and whispering "Hey, what time is it?"

"Hmmm, almost two. Why?"

"I need to get up and fix Callie's bottle," Stiles said with a yawn.

"Let me get it. I mean, I need more practice if I am going to take care of her when you're at school," Derek said.

"Bottle is in the kitchen, water is over here beside me, powder is on the coffee table at my feet, and I didn't know you were going to be taking care of her when I was at school," Stiles said while slowly sitting up doing his best not to jostle Callie too much.

Derek just snorted as he gathered the things for Callie's bottle. "Who else was going to watch her? You weren't going to drop out of school were you?"

"Wasn't really thinking. I was thinking of a daycare or something, I guess."

"That would have been a monumental mistake. Imagine Callie under the care of a normal human when she starts teething. Nightmare doesn't even begin to cover what the scene would be," Derek said as he shook Callie's bottle making sure the powder was dissolved.

"Good point. I need to look into buying some caffeine pills or something. I have a feeling that I am going to need them before the week is out," Stiles said with a yawn.

"Here, let me feed Callie, you get some more sleep," Derek said while reaching for the slumbering babe.

"No, I don't want to impose. I feel - I don't know how I feel about this. Like I forced you into something you might not be ready for," Stiles said while shaking his head.

Derek didn't even try to hold back the urge to roll his eyes. "I volunteered and I already said thank you. I meant it, I'm just nervous, but excited about being a father. I agreed to this knowing full well what I needed to do. Now, shut up Little Momma and let me take care of our little girl."

Stiles wordlessly handed Callie over and looked around the room as he tried to get his mind to settle with everything that Derek had said and the fact that his cock had given a twitch at being called Little Momma, not something he would have suspected, ever. It could just have been because Derek was so close and being very sincere. It was something he would have to explore in his own mind and time.

Once his mind settled he finally noticed the mini mountain of bags sitting near the front door. "Jesus Derek, what did you do; buy the whole store?" he asked debating over if he should go through the bags or not.

"Callie needed some things. I didn't think you would mind me helping out in that area," Derek said defensively.

Stiles shook his head and laughed a little bit. "I'm not complaining. I was just surprised. Am I allowed to look?"

"I thought you were tired," Derek teased just as Callie opened her eyes to stare at him.

"You brought goodies and I want to snoop. No better way to wake up than to pressies." Stiles grinned as he inched his way to the bags.

"They're for Callie, not you." Derek informed him with a scowl on his face.

"Oh, sweetheart, you don't really think that do you? No, see all babies care about is warmth, a dry bottom, and food. Later you can add toys to the list for distraction. All cute clothes, blankets, bottles, carriers, cribs, etcetera... those are for the parents. THEY want their baby to look cute, they want them to have _the_ best of everything. When it's form over functions, it's all on our egos. Callie wouldn't care if I dressed her in Scott's hand me downs or an old flour bag. However, Daddy is firmly wrapped around her little paw and I get to snoop and see the pressies!" Stiles crowed as he made his way over to the bags and boxes.

"Are you sure you're almost eighteen? I swear you are actually a child. You hear that Callie? Your Momma is a little kid, but not as little or as cute as you," Derek cooed to the bundle in his arms.

Stiles froze when Derek called him Momma yet again. He thought it over and found he didn't object to it... but he needed to know a few things. "So, is that what we're going to go with? I'm Momma and you're Daddy? You do realize that I am a man, right?"

Derek winced and looked like he was begging the earth to swallow him whole. It was the most uncomfortable Stiles had ever seen the man. "Sorry, I didn't mean to. Look, Isaac got lonely after you left. I didn't even know you two were close, but he kept asking after you. Only he wanted to know when Momma would be back, because the house didn't smell right with you gone."

Stiles couldn't help but to snort at what he had been told. "I didn't know I was that close to him either. I don't mind it, I just wanted to be sure you remembered that I'm a boy. Jesus, this is totally fu- messed up. You're Daddy, I'm Momma, we just started going out and I have never kissed anyone. Oh and it would appear I have another child near my own age... I wonder how my dad will react and what Isaac will think of Callie. Nope, going to stop thinking about that and I am going to sit here and see what goodies our dear Alpha couldn't resist."

Derek placed his young daughter on his shoulder and set about burping her as he had witnessed his mother and his mate do during Stiles' rambling. He could understand exactly where the young man was coming from, but he wasn't sure what he should do. Once Callie was burped Derek laid her on his lap and said, "You know what Callie? Daddy has always thought Mommy was the mostly loyal and beautiful of men. He was a pain in my side from time to time, but I fell for him long ago. His Daddy loves him and will come around quickly. The pack adores him, heck they get frustrated and lost when he's not there, and I bet that they will love you. If things go well, like I want them to, then when you grow up you can brag about how you brought Mommy and Daddy together and maybe, just maybe we can have more children. Get you some little brothers or sisters to go along with your big brother."

Stiles crawled over to the two, opting to ignore the bags for now. Stiles looked down at Callie and said, "Did you know your Daddy is a big softie? He likes to growl and threaten people, but look at him. He's baring his soul to you to cover it up. I think he's afraid. Afraid I'm going to run, just because I want to take the mating part slow. But you won't let me run, will you sweetie? He and I are going to date, fall even more in love, and then we can become mates. No promises on any siblings though kiddo. We'll have to see how Mommy handles being a mommy with you first. Derek, I care for you and I am not planning on running, calm down, we'll be fine, I promise."

He sat there doing his best to calm the older man by running his hand through his hair and caressing their daughter's face at the same time. He knew that they would be together eventually, it didn't mean that he didn't want and need a little wooing and a semblance of normalcy. Even if it was only a month or two.

"Does this mean you're not going to go through the bags?" Derek asked to get away from the subject he had brought up.

Stiles' grin was far more wolf like than any Derek had ever seen before. "Nice try wolfman, still going to snoop and see how twisted she has you."

He gave Derek a quick kiss on his nose before sticking out his tongue, then he jumped up and headed back to the pile of goodies. He frowned at the car seat and then looked at Derek and asked, "Will this car seat fit in your car?"

"Front seat, I already checked it out," Derek said while playing with Callie's tiny feet.

"Not in the back?" Stiles asked semi frozen with horror.

"No, Camaros are about form, not function. I mean, Callie is a nice surprise, but a surprise nonetheless. Plus, could you imagine me in a minivan? I would look out of place, wouldn't I Callie?" Derek asked.

"Right, I'll ask my dad if I can trade in the jeep for a more family friendly car. Oh, I can ask if I can have my mom's old Stratus. It's not a great car, but car seat will fit into the back and Callie will be safe."

"What's wrong with the Camaro? I wouldn't hurt her," Derek growled.

"I trust you, but I don't trust other drivers. The Argents have proven that they don't exactly care about your safety and I would not put it past them to have one of their hunter friends deliberately cause you an accident. You have air bags and they could kill Callie. I'm not - I'm not suggesting anything other than wanting to keep Callie safe. I'm glad you thought about her safety and got a car seat. Which is a lot safer than her riding in my shirt. I'm just going the extra step. You did notice I did NOT suggest we use my Jeep didn't you?" Stiles tried to explain. He didn't want to hurt Derek's feelings, though it was obvious he had somewhere along the way.

"I'm not very good at this,' Derek said with a frown and sadness creeping into his eyes.

"You're better than Jackson. When we had to take care of eggs for health class, do you want to know what he did."

Derek creased his eyebrows and asked; "Why were you taking care of an egg for health class?"

"To help us prepare for being parents. Yeah, I don't get it either, but we had to take care of the egg. Make sure it was changed, dressed properly, fed, and remained undamaged."

"How would they even know if you did it?"

"For the most part they didn't know what we were doing with them outside of class. However, we had to show Mrs. Arlington our egg every day for two weeks. If the egg showed up in the same diaper or clothes we got points taken off and she might have been a witch or an alien because she totally knew when we didn't fake feed the eggs," Stiles explained with wide eyes as if the witch thought had just crossed his mind.

"How badly did you fail?" Derek asked with a smirk.

Stiles frowned at Derek's accusation. "I made a higher score than Lydia did. I had points taken off for not changing the diaper and clothes on the first day. Everyone did. Though not a lot of points because she hadn't told us to. She was just seeing who would take the initiative to do so. Anyway, I aced it and I was talking about Jackson, not myself."

"Sorry, Callie, you should listen to Momma, he tells some amazing stories. Though this one smells and sounds like the truth," Derek teased.

"Hey, one hundred percent true here. Jackson got hungry, boiled her and ate her. He nabbed an egg out of the fridge and tried to dress it up the same. Totally failed. She even gave him a second chance. He played Lacrosse with his egg baby as the ball! I don't see you trying to use Callie as a ball or a snack, so you are way better than Jackson," Stiles said earnestly.

Derek frowned at the younger man. "One is a living breathing being, one was an egg. I eat eggs for breakfast, not children. So your comparison... doesn't exactly instill a sense of confidence."

"Fine, want me to ask Mrs. Arlington to test you with an egg? Bet I could talk her into it. Offer to grade her papers or something. 20 to 1 you would pass with flying colors. Oh, a pink wolf onesie. Totally cute and appropriate. I love it. I'll wash it tonight and she can wear it when we go to the doctor."

"You're not going to take any of this seriously, are you?"

"Probably not. I mean I'll take raising Callie seriously. Your insecurities? Yeah, not buying them. You are awesome. You know this, I know this, and the whole world knows it. I won't stroke your ego just to get a rise out of you. You did good and you did right by Callie. Me wanting to put Callie in a safer vehicle is on me, not you. Now, your turn to change her diaper. I'm going to go and throw these clothes on to wash, then we are both going to get some sleep. You can take my room and I'll sleep on the couch with Callie. This way I can feed her later and talk to my dad about the car when he comes down stairs."

Stiles walked away to sterilize the bottle again, the baby clothes on to wash, and did his best not to eavesdrop on Callie and Derek. He knew Derek was as insecure as he was, but they had agreed to sail this ship together. Besides, he thought that a baby might actually help the pack as a whole in the long run.

He paused just outside the living room door and listened, positive that Derek knew he was there. What he heard, warmed his heart and brought a smile to his face. "Your Momma, he's got a good heart. Sometimes it gets us into trouble, but he's just doing his best. He saved my life more than once too. So he's brave and my Uncle was right I should never underestimate the power of human love. Luckily the outcome of that doubt hasn't ended badly. It brought us you. Claudia Talia Stilinski-Hale our beautiful daughter. Shhh, don't tell Momma I used that last name, I don't want him to feel pressured or anything."

"I like it," Stiles said with a soft smile playing on his lips as he entered the room. "We'll have to use it when we get official. _When_ Derek, not if. Now, time for bed."

"I feel bad about taking your bed," Derek sighed as he nuzzled his sleepy daughter's neck.

"I've already given you my reasons. After I talk to my Dad, Callie gets settled in the morning and I call the doctor; we can set about sterilizing all of Callie's things, cleaning out the spare bedroom, and then heading over to Mrs. McCall's to see what she has for us. If things go well and the doctor gives it the all clear and then maybe we can introduce her to the pack in a few days. Not all at once though. I don't think I'm up to it, let alone Callie and I'm not sure about telling Allison. We'll see when the time comes," Stiles took their sleepy daughter carefully and smiled at his boyfriend. They had only been a couple for a few hours and he was already forgetting what life was like before Derek.

Getting up from the couch Derek asked, "Are Callie and I going to cause a rift between you and your Dad?"

Stiles smiled sadly at the question. "My Dad and I have been having issues since Scott was bitten and changed, probably before that even. I think once the whole werewolf shtick has fully settled in as a real deal not an elaborate hoax; we'll grow closer. He's got a good head on his shoulders Derek. Just give him time to adjust. He actually has that luxury, nothing life threatening is happening."

"No, just life changing. Do me a favor and remind me to call a contractor tomorrow. It's time to fix up my old house," Derek said as he ran his hand down Stiles' cheek.

"Really?" Stiles asked with an undisguised glee in his voice and eyes.

Derek smiled and ran his hand over Callie's head and then through Stiles hair. "I'm a Daddy now and I need to attract my mate. Wouldn't do to have either of you in a house that might fall down around your ears."

"Good, now sleep. If we stay up all night we won't get anything accomplished. Shoo," Stiles said as he settled down on the couch.

Derek leaned down and softly kissed Callie's head and then looked up and planted a soft chaste kiss on Stiles lips. "Good night," he whispered before whisking away to Stiles room.

Stiles just lay there with his fingers ghosting over where Derek had kissed him. It was far different than what he had expected his first kiss to be, but it was perfect. Oh god, he was so totally screwed.

Sleep was actually, surprisingly, good. He had set his phone clock to get up to feed Callie every few hours and was awake when his Dad came down to go in to work.

"Are you mad at me?" Stiles asked as he played with Callie.

John sighed and shook his head. "No, it's a lot to take in though kiddo. Being a parent is very different than being a pet owner and I am worried that you might be in over your head. You haven't finished high school yet and you have no job. Taking care of a baby is expensive and difficult. Also Derek Hale; wow, he seems awfully accepting of a child that isn't his."

"Dad, his pack - his family all but one are dead. He's rebuilding his pack, so why can't he start rebuilding his family too? I know how it feels to lose someone, to keep a stiff upper lip and hide my feelings, hide myself. Around him I can be - I can be me," Stiles confessed.

"He's young too. How is he going to make it? Is he planning on moving in here? I'm not sure how I feel about that," John said honestly.

"If he moves in it will be temporarily. He said he wants to rebuild his house for us. I won't; I'm not going to move in with him right away. I won't say I'll never move in with him, but I might after I finish school. I would really love it if you two would talk and try to get along. I know it's a pipe dream of mine. I just, I want a family too dad and this is a chance at that. I mean, when I figured out I was gay I knew I wanted kids, but knew it would be harder for me as a gay man. Also I didn't know if Derek would like me and if he did if he even wanted children. Everything just fell into place. Derek isn't a bad man and I know becoming a Mom during my senior year was in no way in your dreams. Hell, it wasn't in mine either, but it has happened. Can you please - please try to accept this?" Stiles pleaded.

John gave a humorless laugh. "Jesus kid, do you hear yourself. A mom, really? You're a boy Stiles, why would you call yourself a mom? Did Derek force you to think this?"

"Derek hasn't forced me to do anything! He was willing to give up his freedom; his chance at love with someone other than me to keep me and Callie safe. He called me Mommy as a joke and I like it. I know I'm not a woman, but I feel special and I feel a little more connected to my mom. Even though he hasn't said anything I suspect Derek likes being called daddy just as much as I like calling him that and before you think anything is wrong or perverted, no I do think of him as my daddy in any way shape or form. I bet Mom called you Daddy while you were holding me. So I am sure you know what I'm talking about. So please, this is not the end of the world. I will finish high school and do my best to get into college. I'll just be doing it with a baby and a boyfriend. For my sake and Callie's can you try to get along with Derek?" Stiles begged.

"Shit, fine, I'll try. No promises that I will ever like him though. You're my only child Stiles no one will ever be good enough for you. BUT, he makes you happy so..." John said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"You're the best Dad. You hear that Callie? Your Grandpa is the best in the whole wide world. And hopefully my next question won't turn Daddy into a single parent. Dad, may we use Mom's old car?" Stiles asked as he nibbled nervously on his lips.

"Derek will have to take it to the shop or fix her himself. I haven't even turned it over; not since... she would be glad you were using it. You should use it. The - the keys are on my dresser table. Be sure to take care of her. Gretel was your mom's pride and joy, outside of you," John said softly while looking at Callie nuzzling Stiles chest. "And I accept you like being called Mommy, but if you don't get Callie a bottle soon she going to latch onto your nipple."

Stiles squeaked and stood up in a hurry to get his daughter's bottle, cursing softly at himself for forgetting to take the bottle out of the water last night after turning off the heat. He made the bottle in near record time and sighed as he sat down to feed his wolfling.

"Dad, thank you. For everything. I know I am not an easy child and I get in over my head more often than not, but I do try and I hope that one day I can make you proud to call me your son."

"Ah hell Stiles, I was proud to call you son as soon as you were born. Your antics might drive me up the wall and I may sometimes bang my head against the wall, but I have _always_ been proud to call you son and I always will. Though I ask you not to test that theory by becoming a serial killer," John quirked his lips into a reluctant smile.

"See, I told you Callie, best Grandpa ever. After you finish up your breakfast Mommy will make Grandpa his breakfast and lunch for today. Because becoming a Grandpa is even more reason to stay healthy. Isn't that right Callie?"

The rest of the morning went surprisingly well and without even a glimpse of Derek. Stiles suspected the man was hiding from his dad, not that Stiles blamed him. His dad could be scary and intimidating, but just like his Dad, Derek would have to get over it. Stiles couldn't have a family without his Dad any more than Derek could cast out Peter... and Peter was far creepier.

The day went smoothly, mostly anyway. The only hiccup happened when Stiles asked Derek to change Callie's diaper so he could catch a shower. The sound of the older man retching loudly brought Stiles out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel.

"I think something is wrong with Callie. There has to be. Nothing that ripe could come from a healthy child," Derek choked as Callie giggled and kicked her legs.

Stiles could only laugh and go finish changing his little girl. Thankful, for once, that he wasn't a werewolf. "It was worse yesterday. I've already Googled it, stinky poop is normal for babies, but we have to make sure there is never any blood, mucus, things of that nature. I promise not to become a mom who talks about his baby's poop unless I think there is a problem."

"Tell it to the doctor not to me!" Derek said loudly from another room.

"Callie, your Daddy is a wimp. All this time I thought he was the big bad and baby poop is his weakness. Guess that makes me the Alpha in this area," Stiles laughed as he cleaned Callie and secured a clean diaper on her. "There you go, all dry, now it's time for Mommy, Daddy, and you to get dressed and go see Grandma. I should probably tell her I am naming her Grandma, but I think she will accept it quicker than Grandpa did. You hear me Daddy?"

"I heard you," Derek grumbled. "After we finish with Melissa we're going to go get some candles. Are you sure she's not possessed or something?"

"Go get dressed because I swear I'm telling Grandma what you said. I bet she laughs her afoot off at you," Stiles said with a grin.

"You do realize Callie isn't old enough to understand curse words yet, don't you?" Derek asked as he dug through the bag he had brought in the night before.

"It's never too soon to adapt to creative cursing. I do not want her first word to be an F-Bomb. Come on sweetheart. Let's go pick out a cute outfit for you to wear," Stiles told Callie as he got up and went to the dryer. He made a mental note to pick her up a little dresser. Maybe Melissa would have a spare.

He opted for a cute little pink onesie the said 'Raised by Wolves' on the front and had a little pink plaid skirt sewed onto it. It truly was adorable and was perfectly fitting for his little princess.

He wrapped her in a purple blanket Derek had bought and waited for Derek to come back down the stairs. He looked the man up and down and shrugged. He wasn't sure why he expected Derek to look different and in a sense he did. His, I don't know, his presence was calmer and happier, for a lack of a better word.

"Here, my turn. You hold Callie and I will be back down as quick as Callie can say 'Dad'," Stiles smiled as he handed over his precious bundle. He kissed her forehead and smiled at Derek before rushing upstairs to get dressed.

He grabbed his newest pair of pants and his white button up shirt. He dressed quickly and then ran back down stairs. He grabbed a few bottles, some liners for the bottles (and boy was he glad Derek had discovered those. He had a feeling it would make his life easier in the long run), and anything else he thought he would need for this short trip and announced that it was time to go.

Derek hadn't had the time to check over the car Stiles had talked his dad into loaning them and there was no way he would let Callie in the Camaro or the Jeep. So, he handed over his keys to Derek and started to walk to Melissa's house. Happy that they only lived a few blocks away and that the weather was beautiful.

Even with the weather and his happiness, Stiles soon learned that even seven pounds can wear your arms out if you carry it for long enough. He added a stroller and a baby pack to his growing mental list of needed things.

It was amazing that anyone could raise a child by themselves. He had only been a parent for a few days and he was almost positive he would have been lost without Derek's help. He had a newfound respect for Mrs. McCall.


	3. Chapter 3

He finally made it to her house and rolled his eyes as the man pulled in just ahead of him. Derek was such a worry wart and had not driven any faster than Stiles had walked. Which was silly, a waste of gas, and horrible on his poor jeep. Yeah, he didn't trust it enough to tote Callie around in, but he trusted her enough to get him to and from school.

He couldn't refrain from a second eye roll as Derek took Callie into his arms 'to give Stiles a break.' Not that he had believed Derek's excuse. He knew that Callie had him and his heart so wrapped up that it would be a miracle if Callie ever got the chance to learn how to walk.

Stiles bounced on the balls of his feet and with a large smile in place he knocked on the wooden door, hoping that Melissa would be there, but not Scott. He couldn't deal with him just yet.

"Hey, you made it and I see she has some new clothes. John must have been more accepting than I thought if he went out and bought her clothes," Melissa said with a smile.

"No, Grandpa is still coming to terms with it, but he's better than I was expecting. No, Daddy went out and bought his little girl some goodies," Stiles said with a fond smile.

"Come on in. She doesn't need to be out here. You're not spending all of your college fund are you?" she asked Stiles as she ushered them inside.

"Umm, no. See, Derek is Daddy. It seems fitting since his name is on most of the legal documents," Stiles said shyly.

"Yeah, but you found her and decided to adopt her. Oh, so you two really are going to give this a go with him as 'Daddy' and you as' Papa'? Dad?" Melissa cocked her head to the side as she tried to find the right term for Stiles.

"No," Derek said gruffly. "I'm Daddy and he's Momma. Callie likes it. Don't you my little wolfling?"

Stiles held up his hand stalling Melissa as he saw the same panic he had seen in his father's eyes earlier. "Still a boy, not getting a sex change, yes I am okay with this, no Derek didn't force me. Now will you say yes and become Callie's Grandma?" he said in rapid succession.

"Grandma?" she asked with a squeak. "But I'm... I mean you... she - are you sure about this? Isn't there someone better?"

"You are like my second mother. You helped raise me and I have seen the way you and my dad look at each other. I figured I would jump the gun a bit and ask while giving my approval for you to date my Dad. He's a better choice than Peter. But I may be biased in that aspect," Stiles said with a grin a mile wide.

"Not biased; he is a better choice than my uncle," Derek said as a tiny shudder ran through his body.

Melissa gnawed on her bottom lip as she thought about it. "If you are _both_ sure."

"Peter is all the family I have left," Derek said calmly. "I don't know why, but I do not think he would make a very good Grandmother and I refuse to give Mr. Stilinski permission to date him. It would be weird since I am dating his son."

Both Melissa and Stiles had to fight back their laughter. It was harder on Stiles than Melissa though, because he knew how rare it was for Derek to crack a joke. Melissa finally got her voice back and said; "I really don't think that's a problem. I've known John for a while now and I am say with near 100% positivity that he is not attracted to Peter Hale. I would be honored to be Callie's Grandmother. She'll need a woman's guidance as she gets older."

"You are a saint amongst heathens Mrs. McCall," Stiles said seriously.

"Will you please start calling me Melissa or something? It feels odd hearing Mrs. McCall coming from your mouth and then hearing Grandma. Oh merciful heavens above, I'm a Grandmother. I'm only 43 Stiles and you made me a Grandmother. I may have to pinch you both for this." she said as she sat down heavily on her couch.

Stiles winced and fidgeted before saying: "It's not too late to back out. We won't hold it against you or anything. It's a big step, I know."

Melissa narrowed her eyes at the two men until it was clear that they were very uncomfortable. "I am a grown woman and I know what I am getting into. Do not mock me or ask me a stupid question like that ever again. Do you both understand me? I will kick you both where it counts if either of you ever try to take my Granddaughter away from me. Understand?"

Mumbles of 'understood' and vigorous nodding came from both men followed. They should have known better than to even ask that and Derek would have gladly popped Stiles on the back of the head for it; if he hadn't been about to say the exact same thing. Perhaps that was why her glare was directed toward them both equally.

"Good, I am glad that's settled. Now hand me Callie and the two of you go up into the attic and see if there is anything you can use for her. Come to Grandma Callie, it's time for us to bond while Mommy and Daddy get their tails to work. That's right, those big thick men should do the heavy lifting while I stay down here and play with you," Melissa said as she took Callie from Derek's arms. The man was reluctant to let her go.

"Thanks Melissa. Here's her diaper bag we've got -"

"Stiles Stilinski! I know how to take care of a child. I am willing to bet that I even know more than you do. Now go, and let us bond. Oh, wait; did you ever figure out how old she is?" She asked nervously.

"Best guess is, maybe a couple of months. Her mother probably had her and nurtured her until Callie turned into a wolf, then she freaked out and thankfully Stiles found her. He has a big heart and we'll provide for her. Doctor should be able to tell us her age more firmly," Derek said seriously. Stiles had honestly not thought about her age, he just knew she needed his love more than anyone else in the world.

"Yes, he does. Now shoo. I doubt his clothes will be any good, but if they are and you want them, feel free to take them. But grandma is going to have to go out and buy you a little nurses outfit, yes she is. No, I'll get you a doctor's outfit. No way will you just be a nurse, you'll be a doctor and make sure Mommy and Daddy don't kill themselves. Especially Mommy, he's a bit of a klutz," she said earnestly.

"You two have fun," Stiles laughed as he drug Derek up the stairs to the waiting attic.

"She's going to spoil her," Derek huffed as they entered the semi darkened attic.

"Grandparent's rights. They get to spoil them while we get to be the bad guys teaching them right from wrong," Stiles shrugged as he reached up and turned on the overhead light.

"Dusty," Derek complained as he looked at the various labels.

"Scott's eighteen, what were you expecting, neat and tidy stacks?" Stiles asked as he blew off the dust on top of one of the boxes.

"That would have been nice. Stiles look," Derek said in awe while pointing to a corner.

Stiles smiled as he finally saw what had caught Derek's interest, "I remember that horse. Mr. Gallop; Scott and I rode him until we turned eight. Melissa said we were both boys and needed to play with something other than a baby's horse. We both cried over that. She let us say goodbye and then we never saw him again."

"I had one when I was a kid too. I passed it on to my little cousins. Do you think she would let us have it? I bet Callie would love it," Derek said with a smile.

"She might want to keep it here; so Callie has a toy to play on when she visits, but it wouldn't hurt to ask. Don't get your hopes up though, she may make us wait until we have our own place too," Stiles informed Derek as he ran his hands over the old yarn mane of the rocking horse.

"Another reason to rebuild the house. We need to finish looking through all of this stuff though. We will still need to haul it home if we find anything," Derek had managed to pull himself away from the enticing horse. Maybe they should wait to ask about it until Callie would be able to enjoy it. Right now Callie wouldn't really care nor get any real enjoyment out of the toy.

They managed to find a few outfits (a baseball one that drove Derek mad because his princess could dress like a ball player and a few unisex onesies.), a dresser (which Stiles was happy about), the crib was in top shape (though it would need a new mattress), and a handful of toys that they thought she might enjoy.

As Stiles went through his mental list of things he marked off some and added others to it. The main thing he wanted to get was his wind up sheep out of his closet. The toy had played him a lullaby for many a years and comforted him after his mother had died. He was sure that Callie would love it, in spite of it being a sheep to her werewolf.

Melissa was doing a wonderful job being a grandmother as the two men set about getting things into the spare bedroom and setting up her nursery. They didn't bother with decorations really. Her room was more about function than style. Though Stiles knew that Derek would have the one at his place fully decked out and perfect for his little girl.

He paused and debated over whether or not he should ask Melissa to watch Callie while they ran and got a few things. He was worried that she would feel like they were using her and he didn't want to do that. He couldn't exactly ask his dad either, he was at work. Still, Melissa had work and a life of her own. Stiles could simply ask Derek to pick up the mattress while Stiles stayed home and cleaned the clothes and covers they had gotten from the attic.

Everything was in such nice shape and it meant a lot to Stiles to have all of that. It made him feel closer to Scott and Melissa. "Derek, did your Mom save anything? Did - did it survive the fire?" he asked quietly.

"I never really looked, what about you? Any favorite teddy bear or something from your infancy?" Derek teased.

Stiles chuckled humorlessly as he sat down the pup Derek had purchased earlier. "No, I - um, I destroyed everything but one toy after my mom died. I was mad at her for leaving me. So, I tried to erase her from my memories that way. Of course my Dad, man I love him, but all he did was yell at me to stop and shut up. He was so drunk back then."

"It must have been hard on you," Derek said, his head hung down as he looked at the teddy bear that had once belonged to Scott.

"It was, but I got over it quick enough. I had to grow up and take care of my Dad."

"He should have been taking care of you," Derek growled.

"He did the best he could. I wasn't an easy child to raise. I had - have all this stuff and need medicine just to concentrate. I'm not defending his actions, but I understand them. He was grieving the loss of his wife. The love of his life and all he had to show for it was a goofy kid who was a pain in the neck," Stiles said defensively. This was not a good start to their relationship.

"Sorry," Derek muttered, "It just seems like a lonely way to grow up. When I lost everyone I was older than you, but Laura was there for me. Even when I didn't want her to be."

Stiles smiled a bit sadly. He understood what Derek was saying; he just needed to get him to understand what _he_ was saying. "It wasn't that bad. I had Scott and Melissa. I learned how to cook, clean, do laundry, and semi-learned how to meditate. The doctors always asked if I needed to talk and I would smile and tell them 'thanks, but no thanks.' I get from the outside in my life isn't ideal, but the same can be said for yours or any one of your beta's, including Scott. All of us; we are O'hana."

"Family huh?" Derek asked with a small smile on his face.

Stiles chuckled softly. "Why am I surprised you know that? I didn't peg you as a Lilo and Stitch person."

"They advertised it and Laura and I promised Maggie, my little sister, that we would go and watch it with her. She died before she got to see it, but Laura and I still went to watch it. I thought about buying the DVD, I just never had the time. Something is always happening," Derek said sadly.

Stiles walked up and wrapped his arms around Derek's neck and just held him until relaxed. "I think, that your family would have been proud of you and I bet Maggie would have been gaga over Callie. I know you have been to hell and back, not literally like Dean, but life wasn't kind to you. I think it's time you had some kindness and happiness."

"You're allowed happiness too you know? You always look out for everyone and neglect yourself. Why aren't you allowed to be happy?" Derek asked seriously.

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Do you know that there are people out there that truly are truly happy making others happy? I like taking care of people and making them happy. It makes me feel important and needed."

"As long as you're happy," Derek said calmly as he ran his fingers across Stiles jawline.

Stiles smiled and confessed "I am happier than I have been in a long time. Which says a lot about my recent state of affairs."

They finished up the room and Stiles went to fetch Callie as Derek went to get a mattress for the small bed and various other goodies.

Callie was laying on the couch waving her little arms around as if she was trying to catch something that only she could see. "How did Callie behave for you?" Stiles asked quietly.

"Is it odd that she is exactly how I imagined my Grandchild being? Well, minus the whole furry thing," Melissa said with a soft laugh.

"Don't tell me that she went furry on you," Stiles asked aghast at the thought of his daughter wolfing out on her grandma.

"Of course she didn't. She fussed a little bit at first, which I am sure you heard, but she settled down and started playing. She ate and I changed her and you know Scott will probably smell her on me. Right?"

"I know and I plan on letting the pack see her after her first doctor's visit. Which is in a few days. Hopefully everything will be fine and I can introduce them to her two or so at a time. I promise that Scott will be first in the pack, if he'll respond to my texts," Stiles promised.

"He'll respond or I'll twist his ear off," Melissa growled.

"He's an ass, but don't hurt him - much." Stiles said with a laugh.

"She's a beautiful little girl and I am happy you thought to ask me to be her Grandmother. How do you think your dad will react?" Melissa asked.

Stiles bit his lip to hide his smile. "With any luck you two will start dating."

"Sneaky little toadstool. Take your girl home and go bond. If you need anything or need a sitter, give me a call. I won't always be available, but I'll do my best."

"Thank you, for everything," Stiles said as he hugged her.

"You might want to get a baby sling or something to tote her around with. A lot of mothers at the hospital swear by them," Melissa said with a small smile as she looked at the two of them.

"Is that the backpack looking thing?" Stiles asked as he picked up his daughter.

"No, I'll talk to the ladies and see what I can do to find one. Now get out of here. I need to get ready to go to work and Scott should be here soon. You take care of my granddaughter," Melissa said as she ushered them out the front door.

"Thank you for everything," Stiles said as he swooped in to give her a kiss on the cheek before trotting off down the sidewalk.

He trotted back home with thoughts of dinner and cleaning on his mind. Not the happiest of thoughts, but who actually enjoyed cleaning? He would say the same about cooking, however that was a chore he did actively enjoy and was good at.

Creating something nutritious and delicious? Yeah, Stiles could get on board with that. Not that his mother's old cookbook had a lot of recipes that were good for his dad. He was adapting some and so far it was a hit or miss thing, miss usually being the right cord.

Now more than ever his Dad's health was important. He needed to be around to see Callie grow up. Stiles had often felt jealous of other people's grandparents and he didn't want Callie to ever feel that way. Alone on school Grandparents' day or having to listen to her peers tell her about the awesome stuff they got from their Grandparents. Jealousy or the feeling of inadequacy were ugly emotions that could lead down darker paths and Stiles would fight to keep that away from Callie.

After Stiles got home he ran up the stairs and grabbed a few pillows from his bed and went back down to get ready to cook dinner. He carefully put the pillows on top of the kitchen table, draped Callie's blanket over it, and carefully laid her between the pillows.

"There we are. Now Momma can keep an eye on you and make some food. You know what? My mom used to do this to me. I don't remember it, but Grandpa has some pictures of me laying on this table. I got to play with a wooden spoon when I got older. They make awesome drum sticks. Don't worry, if you promise not to tell Daddy, I promise to let you play with a wooden spoon," Stiles babbled has he set about fixing dinner.

He would have to go grocery shopping soon. He had forgotten that he needed to get groceries. Just so much had happened and he had forgotten about the needs of the adults in the family. Speaking of needs; he was thankful that Derek had insisted he shower this morning.

Stiles stood in front of the near bare cabinet and groaned in despair. He went to the freezer and found it in damn near the same state. "Callie, Mommy is in trouble. No food to feed the hungry mouths that will come down upon us shortly. What do you think Daddy and Grandpa will say? You'll save me, won't you sweetheart?"

"Why are you asking my granddaughter to save you?" Queried the sheriff as he let himself in the back door.

Stiles flailed and wound up on the floor in front of Callie. "You and Derek, both of you are going to get bell collars. Do you have this sadistic need to scare me?"

John rolled his eyes and chuckled. "It does bring me a small sense of satisfaction. You going to answer the question?"

"Sadistic bastard," Stiles muttered softly before clearing his throat. "Food, we don't have any. I'm going to need to go shopping. I know Callie is set for a while, but we don't have anything to fill our own bellies. Would you be willing to watch Callie while I run out grab some grub?"

"Why can't Derek watch her?" John asked as he looked at Callie lying on the table making happy noises.

"He's out getting some things Callie needs. Mattress, baby monitor, and things like that. Please, I won't be long. I'll just grab enough for dinner and something for breakfast and lunch tomorrow. Yes, I should have noticed all of this earlier, but I had other things on my mind. Please Dad, Melissa is already at work or I would ask her."

"Why would Melissa watch Callie?" John asked suspiciously.

"Because Derek and I asked her to be Callie's Grandmother. She's the closest either of us has to a Mom. Anyhow, we asked and she said 'yes' and even watched Callie while she allowed us to clean out her attic of baby things and bring them here. By the way, we set up the spare bedroom as a nursery."

"I thought Derek would be staying there. Where will Derek be saying? I will not allow you to bed together. Not while you're underage. I don't care if he is 'co-parenting' with you. He's not sleeping with my underage son," John said with a growl.

"Calm down dad. You're going to have a heart attack and that would upset me and Callie," Stiles said as he stood up and tried to get his dad to sit down.

"I mean it Stiles. Baby or no you are not sleeping with Derek Hale until you are of age and then hopefully not under my roof."

"Dad, Derek is going to sleep on the couch. I get my bed and the Baby monitor. See, totally innocent! We haven't even hugged since I came home. Which sucks because he gives great hugs and I miss them," Stiles sulked.

"Why do you have to have the baby monitor? I thought he was going to help you."

"He has better hearing than me. Twenty to one that when Callie fusses he'll get to her before I do."

"And you're sure he's not a pedophile? His Uncle was damned creepy and I heard rumors -"

"Okay Dad, stop. Right now, all you are doing is pissing me off. Peter is creepy but hasn't been 'bad' since he came back to life. Derek would rather slit his own throat than touch an underage child. It took me forever just to get buddy hugs from him. So take your mind out of the gutter and behave. I'll take Callie and walk down to the store for dinner. Maybe you will have calmed down by the time I make it back," Stiles growled.

"Stiles stop. I'm sorry, I know I promised to try and I will. I'm just stressed out and worried about your future. I'm glad Melissa agreed to be Callie's grandmother. She'll do a good job. Can you forgive me?" John asked as he squeezed Stiles shoulder gently.

Stiles picked up his daughter and ran his hands over her head. "You haven't held her since you found out she's a werewolf. Deaton has already fixed it so her birth certificate reads I'm her father and Derek is already listed as her guardian on the other papers. This is real dad. Callie is real and I am keeping her for better or for worse. My question is; how much time do you need? I can't raise Callie in a hostile environment and I'm sure Deaton or Derek can find us a place to stay, but I really want to be here with you, at least until I finish school and I want the option of bringing Callie around after I move out too."

John let out a frustrated groan as he scrubbed his head. "Let me see my granddaughter."

"Are you going to calm down? She's had a rough life for being so young, so she doesn't need any more hardships," Stiles said with a frown.

"I promise, I'll be calm. Just let me hold Callie," John said as he held out his arms.

Stiles carefully placed his daughter in his father's arms and stepped back to look at the two. He watched nervously as John gently poked at her feet, stroked her head, and counted her fingers and toes, before breaking out in a true smile.

"It's so odd how much she looks like you and even a little like Derek. His eyes, your skin, my nose, Melissa's ears. Are you sure she's not really your love child Stiles?" John asked with a small chuckle.

"Between you and Melissa accusing me of getting pregnant or getting someone pregnant I'm beginning to wonder myself. So, how does it feel to hold your granddaughter?" Stiles asked tentatively.

"I'm happy, happier than I have been in a long time. I'm sorry I caused you problems and doubted you. I'm still not on board the 'Hale' train, but I promise I'll try if he tries. Now why don't you run to the store and get dinner while I stay here and play with Callie. She'll be fine and I won't freak out if she goes pup on me. Just try to be quick; okay?" John said as he tickled Callie's stomach.

Stiles smiled and nodded before he rushed up stairs and grabbed his wallet. "See you both soon, I love you. Callie, make sure Grandpa doesn't get into trouble," Stiles said before kissing them both and heading out the door to do the shopping. He would get something quick for dinner, but would pick up what he needed for the next few days. (Including some cold cuts and maybe a frozen meal or two.)

It felt odd being away from Callie this long. He hoped that his dad was doing okay with her and that Derek wasn't finished with his shopping just yet. The thought of his dad and Derek home alone together was enough to send shivers down his spine. His dad growling and grumped out and Derek growling and wolfed out was scary. Though Callie was sure to keep the beasts within the men tamed.

Deciding on homemade subs for dinner he went and grabbed the cheese, dressing, lettuce, tomatoes, onion (they were good for his dad's heart), French bread, and a few other things that he knew his Dad liked and hoped Derek would at least eat.

Forty-five minutes and $125 dollars later Stiles finally made it home with groceries in and hanging from each arm. Once he unlocked the front door and made it inside he saw a sight which had him seeing red. Callie fast asleep on a pillow, on the couch (no biggies) while Derek and his Dad sat in the kitchenette scarfing down burgers and fries.

He somehow doubted that those fries were baked and that burger was laden with Trans-fat and sodium. All the things Stiles had been struggling to keep his dad away from.

"Anything you two want to tell me?" Stiles growled as he dumped all of his groceries on the table doing his best to make sure and squish any food that may still be there. It saddened Stiles that his dad managed to shove the last of his burger and an onion ring into his mouth.

"I called and asked what we needed for dinner. Your Dad asked me to pick him up a hamburger and onion rings. I brought you curly fries though. I know you like that," Derek said with wide eyes.

"You both are in so much trouble. This food, this is on my Dad's . list. We do our best to follow that list. A list that you will be getting a copy of, because if you help my father break his DNE list again; I will inject your balls with wolfsbane. Is this understood?" Stiles ranted.

"What's D.N.E.?" Derek asked almost penitently.

"DO NOT EAT, and Dad, you knew you weren't allowed to eat this crap. I let you get away with it on the trip back, but you knew I was grocery shopping and would be fixing dinner. So what do I find? You recruiting an idiot wolf to do your dirty work!" Stiles yelled.

"Hey, I was taking care of Callie, I needed food and I don't mean rabbit food, meat Stiles, that is what a man taking care of his grandchild needs," John said as he wiped his face.

Stiles pursed his lips and went to put the groceries away not wishing to see either of the men just at that minute. Too bad Derek didn't get the memo.

"Why can't your dad enjoy a burger now and again?" Derek asked innocently.

"He got to enjoy it on the trip back home. He knows the doctor told him to cut it out of his diet. The doctor has already warned him that if he doesn't change his diet and get some exercise he's going to have a heart attack and possibly die. I really was on my way back with a mostly healthy quick dinner. You can't feed him shit like this Derek. I don't want him to die before Callie becomes a teenager. He already has a high stress job, now we have added grand parenting, and werewolves to the list of stressful things. I swear -" Stiles ranted while trying to get his shaking under control.

Derek grabbed the younger man's shoulders and forced him to stop and look at him. "I swear I didn't know. You give me that list and I won't violate it unless you give me permission, but your dad has a strong heart. He won't kick the bucket any time soon. I will listen to his heart and if I hear something off you will be the first to know. This way you can force him to go to the hospital or doctor, your choice. You both might want to create a living will as well. I know it's not something either of you want to think about, but you are running with wolves and you need a plan in place, just in case."

Stiles rolled his eyes at the werewolf. "Dude, I've had that in place, with a lawyer, the week Scott was turned. It included the times where I would and would not accept the bite, much to the lawyer's amusement. I'll talk to my Dad about doing the same. Though I know he has a standard living will and Will in place. He'll have to revise it and you get to tell him. Right now though, I am going to stay in the kitchen and put away the food I took the time to go out and purchase. By myself. Aka get out of here and entertain my dad because I need a little time to myself."

"Okay. By the way, your dad forced me to change Callie's dirty diaper. Nothing but stink to report," Derek said meekly. He never let any of the surprise show that he had felt upon hearing that Stiles had gone through the process of a living will and a quite likely a will. Still, Stiles was usually two to ten steps ahead of Derek.

Stiles silently seethed as he put away the groceries he had hurried to go out and buy. He was glad Derek had finally completely changed more than a pissy diaper, but he was still upset about the whole backstabbing thing that his dad had committed. At least that was how Stiles felt about his dad asking Derek for food he knew he shouldn't have.

He cleaned the dishes that were in the sink, cleaned the sink, and then silently went upstairs to Callie's room ignoring the two men who were muttering in the living room with his daughter. He grabbed Callie some clean clothes, a towel, then ducked into the bathroom to grab the baby soap that had come in the hospital diaper bag, and a wash cloth before heading downstairs to the now empty sink and running it full of slightly warmer than room temperature water.

"Hey Callie, are you ready for your first bath with Mommy?" Stiles asked after he turned off the water and went back into the living room. "We don't want you getting stinky and dirty. Mommy's sorry for forgetting to bathe you until now. Everything has been kind of hectic though," Stiles babbled as he took his daughter from his dad and went into the kitchen and carefully got her ready to have a bath.

Once she was unclothed, Stiles took off his shirt, checked the water temperature, and began the process of her first bath. He quickly bathed her from head to toe and then helped her sit up to play in the water.

"Look mommy brought you a set of keys to play with. They're plastic, but I'll make Daddy get you a set of real keys when you get old enough. I'll teach you to drive a standard and Daddy can teach you to drive an automatic. No sports cars though, you don't have anything to make up for; you're Mommy's perfect little girl; yes you are... and now you're splashing. Yes, get Mommy all wet. It's a good thing I took off my shirt isn't it? Who's the happy baby?" Stiles cooed as Callie splashed and generally had a good time. Stiles felt a little tension in his heart release.

He had been a little worried because his daughter was sleeping all the time and didn't seem to be interested in playing all that much. Though it made sense. Stiles had no idea how long she had been on the side of the trail or even how her mother had interacted with her before disposing of the babe. How anyone could toss aside such a perfect little girl, he would never know.

After ten full minutes of splash time Stiles took her out of the water and dried her off. He checked her bottom for signs of a redness and bubbled her belly. This of course set off an unstoppable chain of events. Callie squealed, sneezed, changed, and then started to howl. Which of course had both Derek and John running into the kitchen to make sure Callie (and Stiles) were okay.

"Stinker, you better change back or I'll sic Daddy on you. You understand me Callie, change back," Stiles said with a laugh as he picked her up and petted her head. Her tail swished back and forth joyously as Stiles got that perfect spot behind her ears.

"You're going to spoil her. You should put her down until she listens and changes back," Derek said calmly.

"No," Stiles said firmly.

"Stiles..." John started.

"No, listen we don't know why she was abandoned. I love my girl in baby form or wolf form. She needs to know that. If you two have an issue with it, I suggest you get out or back off. I will bite you both to protect my baby girl," Stiles growled as he held Callie's trembling form closer to his body.

Both of the men held up their hands in surrender. Both recognizing that, at that moment, Stiles truly was a mother wolf protecting his cub. It sent shivers of arousal down Derek's spine while true fear was sent through John. He had only seen that look once and that was when another parent was yanking on Stiles arm and shaking him some to try to get his attention. Perhaps his wife was a little less human than he had thought.

Eventually they both left the room to Stiles cooing and cawing over a yipping happy puppy. They could hear the love in his voice and John knew, that his son would move heaven and Earth for that young pup. There was no going back, Callie (and probably Derek) would be in his familial fold until the end of time and if Stiles could swing it, it would be beyond that.

Two days later a nervous Stiles put Callie in her car seat and made his way to Watsonville. He had dragged Derek's ass from bed and told him that he would be there, no questions asked.

Well, no questions allowed about the trip to the doctor's office. The nurses and Doctor Okami didn't get off that easily. Stiles demanded to see credentials and did a thorough search of the room before letting Derek and Callie in.

Unbeknownst to everyone was that Stiles had actually a handgun loaded with wolfsbane bullets that day. He wasn't expecting trouble, but he would be ready for it.

"Mr. Hale," the doctor said totally ignoring Stiles presence. "Nice to meet you and your daughter. Deaton has given me a little knowledge about your daughter, but why don't you tell me how you came to be her guardian?"

"I found her off a trail in the Rockies," Derek lied nervously.

Okami pursed his lips. "I see, did you stop by Mohegan's to let her know you were in the area?"

Derek narrowed his eyes and growled. "Mohegan is in Los Vegas, I didn't need to go through the area."

"She had a wolf cub come up missing. Stop, I know all about your little human finding this one. I also know it's not Mohegan's cub. This one is too young," Okami said with a roll of his eyes.

"Would you like to give me a reason not to run for the hills right now?" Stiles growled as he held his daughter close to his body.

"Asking too many questions anywhere is annoying and suspicious. The panic and anger you were giving off was getting close to sickening levels. Which is not healthy for your young one. You both need to learn to keep calm, no matter the situation."

"I think we will be much calmer and perhaps safer with another doctor. Sorry to have wasted your time, but we'll be going now," Stiles growled at the doctor. He was still surprised by how young the doctor appeared to be. He had been expecting an older man.

Just as Stiles stood to leave the door opened and a man in a lab coat walked in. This caused Stiles to back into a corner and Derek to cover his small family.

The older man looked around the room, eyes wide with surprise, "Walter, do you want to tell me what's going on here?" he asked calmly.

"The kid's not being abused. Maria asked me to check them out," Okami, no, Walter said with a shrug.

"I believe I told the staff to leave these two alone. You had no right to come into my office to scare my patients. I have told you before not to mess around here, this is neutral grounds. You go back and tell Maria she was out of line. That is _IF_ she really was the one to play snitch. Now get the fuck out of here before I let this young couple, justifiably, tear you to shreds for threatening their pack," the older man yelled.

The duo cradling their daughter just backed further into the corner and remained silent. The scene playing out in front of them didn't really make a whole lot of sense.

They watched as a smirking Walter made his way out the door leaving the duo alone with the older man.

"My name is Doctor Kyo Okami. Please, just call me Kyo. I'm sorry about Walter. He's stupid, but his heart is usually in the right place. Plus he's stellar at sniffing out abuse. No, I did not expect abuse in Callie's case. I think it was Maria getting back at Deaton for dumping her. Not that I blame the man. Bitch is sometimes not worth keeping around. Please, let's sit and discuss a plan of action for your young girl," the doctor said calmly as he sat on the stool on the other side of the room.

"How can we trust you?" Stiles asked from behind Derek.

"Mr. Hale, I assure you that we will be very careful with your daughter. The most we will have to do is draw blood and of course give her a few shots. We need to make sure she isn't suffering from anemia. Dr. Deaton did indeed inform me of your situation. We don't know how long your daughter was in the bag before your friend found her, so we do have to check on everything. If you would please ask your bodyguard to stand down we can get on with this visit," Kyo said calmly.

"I'm Mr. Hale, the man holding the baby is the friend who found her," Derek said calmly.

"I'm sorry, only family is allowed in the patient rooms. If you would step out and wait for your friend in the waiting room," Kyo said sternly.

"I think Callie and I will be waiting in the car Derek. This clinic obviously does not respect family rights," Stiles said coldly glaring at the doctor who he had hoped to use.

"We have a commitment to patient confidentiality. We cannot bend or break our commitment simply because a family friend wishes to know about a child's health," the doctor explained.

"And I have a commitment to my daughter. Derek may have custody of her, but that in no way lessens the bound I share with her. Maybe Deaton can help us find a new pediatrician, because I won't trust Callie's health to this quack. Oh, and I will warn my fellow pack mates about you. They may not have children yet, but when they do; they won't come here," Stiles growled as he stormed out of the room with Callie.

"Good day doctor, I can't say it was a pleasant experience. By the way, your patient confidentiality was broken when that psychotic man came in here and threatened my potential mate and even if it's only potential, he _is_ a member of my pack. Which means I will be having some choice words with my fellow Alphas of the area. Don't fuck with the Hale pack, we will not get mad; we'll get even, and make you regret it," Derek growled and then made his way outside to his waiting family.

Derek climbed into the car and silently drove away with Stiles feeding Callie in the backseat of the car. "Sorry about that," Derek said once the silence started to get to him.

"Not your fault the doctor was a dick. We'll have to stop in half an hour so I can burp Callie. While I'm burping her, can you call the pack to my house for a meeting? Including Peter, please." Stiles asked softly as he stroked Callie's sleepy face.


	4. Chapter 4

Derek chewed on his lower lip for a few moments before asking "Are you sure you want to do that?"

Stiles crinkled his nose and smiled. "Yeah, they need to know and maybe Peter can suggest a different pediatrician for Callie. As strange as it sounds, I think Callie needs the pack as much as the pack needs her. Plus I really need to see their faces when we introduce our daughter to them. It should be a true Kodak moment."

Derek couldn't help but snort at the idea. "Scott is going to have a fit if you call Callie our daughter."

"Then Scott can get happy in the same pants he got pissed in because it's true. _We_ are a couple and Callie is _our_ daughter. How much do you want to bet that he thinks I actually gave birth to her? Oh, wait - is male pregnancy a thing I'm going to have to worry about when we have sex?" Stiles asked distractedly.

Derek had a sudden 'falling' sensation at Stiles question. He had let his mind briefly supply him with an image of a pregnant Stiles holding an older Callie's hand. "No, I don't think so. My uncle Gary never got pregnant by his mate. You can ask Deaton or Peter if you want to though."

"No I'd rather not," Stiles said with a chuckle doing his best to forget all about the doctor's office visit. He was nervous about the packs reaction to Callie, but that was another thing he needed to let go. They would accept her or not. Either way it wouldn't influence his love for his baby girl.

A comforting silence fell in the car as Callie suckled on her bottle and each man was lost in his own world. After twenty minutes though, Stiles had Derek pull over so he could burp Callie. There was no way he would let her tummy get upset when pulling over onto the shoulder would be quicker.

"Should I tell the pack about Callie?" Derek asked as he pulled out his cell phone getting ready to send out word for a pack meeting.

"No, my dad will be at work, so just ask them to show up at the house for an important meeting," Stiles said with a grin.

"You realize that they are going to think it's an emergency, don't you?" he asked with his eye starting to twitch.

"Okay, then text them when we get home. I would say for a surprise, but you wolves are hard to surprise."

"You sure as hell surprised me," Derek replied smiling at the duo.

"It was a good surprise though, right?" Stiles said with an answering smile.

"Yeah, she was a good surprise. So, we text them when we get home and surprise the pack. You sure you want me to include Peter?" Derek asked nervously.

"Yes, even though he's a creep, he's family, and he's pack. Callie needs both and she has enough cute power in her to knock him on his undead ass if she needs to," Stiles responded with a mischievous smile.

Derek grunted in agreement as he put away his phone never taking his eyes off of Stiles and Callie as Stiles burped and then quickly changed her wet diaper before strapping her back into the car seat. He did it all like a Ninja Momma (not that Derek would ever _tell_ Stiles that.) In less than ten minutes they are back on the road headed home.

Stiles quietly played with Callie in the back seat until the motion of the car and Stiles soft voice lulled her into a peaceful sleep. The young man could not stop smiling on the way home. It was hard to believe that just a week ago he would have laughed at the thought of taking care of a baby and would have said the person needed committed if they said he would be raising a wolf cub _with_ Derek Hale.

Yet, here he was with his little girl in the backseat of his mother's old car, happy; with Derek driving and giving a small happy grin himself. Derek's contentment seemed to just roll off of him in waves. They weren't the perfect 'couple', but they were trying and that is all any parent could really do.

The rest of the ride home was silent and content, with both actually looking forward to seeing the pack's reaction. They were all a wild card for him. Including Scott, especially Scott. Stiles had told Melissa the truth when he said that he couldn't cut Scott out of his life, but he also couldn't and wouldn't cut Callie out of his life.

No matter the other boy's reaction, or even the pack's reaction; Stiles would finish high school, look into college, and be fine because he and Callie already had a wonderful support group.

When they made it home, they silently filed out and settled the sleeping Callie in her crib as they got ready for the packs 'invasion'. "So, how long has it been since anyone in the pack has seen you?" Stiles asked as he checked on the food and drink levels in the house.

"About a week," Derek said with a slight shrug of his shoulders.

Stiles couldn't help but to snort at hearing this. "I'm surprised that they haven't stormed the house yet."

"I told them to back off for a while that you were helping me figure some things out."

"In other words they thought you were busy fucking my brains out. Which would explain why Scott hasn't even texted me since I made it back. You realize that once I'm old enough and the pack is all settled, you owe me some serious sex time. Oh, and the first one in the pack to call me 'Mary' will get flayed alive," Stiles warned.

Derek's brow creased in confusion as he picked up the living room floor. Hey, three men taking care of a baby wasn't exactly a recipe for cleanliness, though Stiles liked to think that he had done a near superlative job of it. "Why would anyone call you 'Mary'?"

"Because I'm Callie's Mommy," Stiles said softly.

"Yeah, I still don't see why they would call you Mary."

"Because I am a virgin and a mother," Stiles hissed.

Derek stood there blinking as the information just tried to settle in his brain. "I promise to growl at anyone who makes the joke, including Peter."

Stiles could only roll his eyes and mutter "My hero," as he continued to clean the house. "Hey, are there any snacks or anything we need for this shindig?"

"It's not a shindig, it's an announcement and I'll tell them to BYOS or something. We'll be okay Stiles. We don't have to impress them, they're our pack," Derek said calmly as he walked to the younger man.

"You don't have to get them to accept you. I do and they have to accept Callie. What are we going to do if they don't like Callie?" Stiles moaned as he grabbed the front of Derek's shirt and held on for dear life.

Derek wrapped his arms around the slightly smaller man and rubbed his back before he finally said, "If they reject her; I will bite them and tell them to submit or get."

"Don't say things like that; I might start to believe you. Now let me go so I can run upstairs and get Callie ready while you text the goobers to come on over. Oh, should I be down here or upstairs when they get here?" Stiles asked as he patted Derek's broad chest.

"You said you wanted to surprise them and I don't want to have to repeat the story more than once, so I think upstairs would be for the best," Derek said as he released Stiles.

"Okay, how long do I have to get her ready?" Stiles asked as he went to grab a fresh bottle and the water, he put both in the diaper bag, just in case Callie for hungry while he was getting her ready.

"Fifteen minutes I think. That should be enough time for everyone to get here and I'll call you down when I think everyone is ready to meet Callie," Derek said with an outward calm. Though Stiles could tell that the man was more nervous than he was letting on. The 'Alpha' face had stopped confusing Stiles a long time ago.

"I can't promise she'll be awake, but we'll be ready. Thank you Derek," Stiles said as he slung the bag over his shoulder and picked up the sleeping baby from the couch. He walked over to his Alpha and kissed him on the cheek before dashing up the stairs to get ready for Callie's debut.

He decided to go for broke and use the black onesie Deaton had brought over yesterday. Derek hadn't seen it yet and Stiles was almost positive that Derek would want to roll his eyes, but wouldn't because the pack would be there.

Once Callie was dressed he toted her to his room and laid her on his bed so that he could get ready as well. True this was about Callie, but he was also to be introduced as a new pack member... so he should at least try to dress for the occasion.

After he put on a blue button up shirt and a nice pair of jeans he sat down beside Callie and waited for Derek to call him down. He had no idea why he was nervous. Everyone in the pack knew him and considered him 'pack' already, but what if it was a joke? Or just them saying it to placate the human?

He stopped breathing when he heard the first knock on the door. Peter and no one else. He would have expected Scott and Isaac first, seeing as Scott lived so close to Stiles. Though perhaps they were working.

A short while later another knock. Sharper and somehow more annoying than the first. Erica and Boyd, it had to be them. He couldn't hear Boyd, but he could hear Erica asking about the emergency and where she was Boyd was sure to be. After their kidnapping incident they never strayed far from one another. Stiles hoped that their fear would turn into genuine love, they both deserved it.

Then came an odd sounding joke and the jingle of keys, which could only signal the arrival of Scott and Isaac. Isaac's knock was a timid soft knock and only Scott had the knowledge of where the Stilinski family kept their spare key and had the balls to use it.

He wished he had thought to invite Lydia and maybe Danny as well, it would have been nice having other humans in the house with him.

Stiles slipped out of his room, Callie bundled in his arms, and listened for his cue from Derek.

"Why haven't we seen you in the past few days? Where's Stiles? Is he back from vacation or are we breaking and entering in their absence - again?" Erica asked with a laugh.

"Let's just get down to business," Derek said with a sigh knowing that he would have to explain that to Stiles later, hopefully when they were alone.

"Business it is then," Peter said with a clap of his hands. "What mortal peril is on the horizon dear nephew?"

"No peril, not yet. We, um we have a new pack member. I just felt you should meet," Derek stammered and Stiles took that as his cue to come down the stain.

"Wait," Scott growled. "Stiles is our newest pack member? You bit him? You son of a bitch."

"I thought Stiles was our token human? Did he get hurt or something?" Boyd asked quietly.

"Shut up all of you!" Stiles said as loud as he dared.

"A baby," Peter whispered with a hitch to his voice.

"Yes," Stiles said with a grin. "Everyone I would like to introduce you to Claudia Talia Stilinski-Hale," Stiles said clearly as he tilted the slumbering babe to the assembled pack.

"You fucking got Stiles pregnant with your mutant werewolf sperm?" Scott yelled as he launched at the alpha.

It was a shock all around when Peter grabbed Scott by the scruff of his neck and pinned him to the floor.

"There is an infant in the room. A werewolf infant who does not need to be startled in the arms of our human pack member. You will lower your voice and calm yourself; because if you wake that infant up I _will_ bite you and if you happen to hurt her; I will _kill_ you," Peter said coldly and calmly.

"Scott, Derek and I _just_ started going out and in case you forgot, I'm a boy. I found Callie in pup form in the Rockies. It doesn't make her any less mine or Derek's daughter," Stiles said while stroking his daughter's head. "Get over it dude. Your mom already accepted the role of Grandmother and Callie is as cute as a button."

Scott made a sound of frustration, "You're not even finished with high school yet you idiot. How are you going to have a baby and finish school? You're young and I honestly don't think you're ready to be a father to anyone, let alone a werewolf."

Stiles pursed his lips and shook all over. He had heard this lecture before. Hell, he had even given it to himself. What the fuck was Scott thinking going on like that?

"Idiot," Stiles heard Peter growl with the accompanying sound of flesh striking flesh. Stiles saw the older man approaching him slowly when he opened his eyes. "May I hold her?" he asked softly with his hands twitching at his chest as he restrained himself from taking Callie from Stiles' trembling form.

Rather than looking to Derek for guidance; Stiles looked deep into Peter's eyes. Searching for any trace of malevolence that might be lurking within the older man. Finally Stiles nodded and carefully handed Peter Callie.

Peter carefully pulled back Callie's blanket and stared in awed wonder at the child in his arms. "She's beautiful," he whispered as he carefully traced her delicate features.

"Thank you," Stiles said with a genuine smile.

"So she's yours then. Who's the mom?" Boyd asked from his perch on the couch.

Stiles chuckled nervously knowing his answer was not going to make Scott happy at all. "I'm the mom and Derek is 'Daddy'."

"So, you did knock Stiles up! How could you fucking do this to him? How could you ruin his life Derek?" Scott ranted.

"Scott, continue to yell around my daughter and I will ask Derek to rip your throat out with his teeth. You saw me before I left with my Dad. Not for long but I did manage to spend a whole two minutes with you before Allison called and distracted you. Did I look pregnant then? No, I did not. Know why? Because Derek did NOT knock me up. He CHOSE to help me and I CHOSE to accept his generous offer," Stiles growled watching as Peter gathered Callie closer to his chest as he frowned at the Beta he had bitten all those years ago.

"You're never around anymore Stiles. You're always with that dick and now you're telling me you just happen to have a kid and Derek is helping out of the goodness of his heart? What's in it for him? You going to bend over and let him fuck you whenever he wants some tail?" Scott ground out.

No one could, or honestly would, have stopped Stiles from punching his best friend in the face making him fall flat on his ass. "Callie is my daughter, Derek is helping. Deaton asked him to accept us in this pack and _I_ asked Derek to date me. You _know_ how I feel about him. I told you this last year. YOU ditched me for Isaac and Allison a long time ago Scott, Derek was a friend and helped make my time less lonely. He's a _good_ man and I want him to be with me and I desperately want to be with him. Get your head out of your ass Scott, this is not a meeting to ask you if you approve, this is a meeting telling you how it is. I don't want to lose my brother man, don't ask me to choose between you and my child; you will not be happy with the answer."

"You're saying you would choose a baby over me?" Scott said from his position on the floor.

"Dude, this isn't a contest. Tell me something, if Allison had a baby and it wasn't your baby, but she wanted you to help raise it, would you?" Stiles asked seriously.

"Of course I would."

Stiles nodded and then asked; "Even if I didn't approve? What if I made you choose between Allison's child and me. Which would you choose?"

"My child." Scott said sullenly.

"Allison's child, she only asked for your help. She didn't ask you to co-parent. So you could be seen as Uncle Scott." Stiles states with a shrug.

"Where are you going with this?" Scott asked as he carefully stood up.

Stiles sighed deeply and winced at what he was about to say. "For lack of a better comparison, Derek is my Allison and I did ask him to be the Daddy."

Scott hung his head and nodded as he finally understood. "Sorry," he muttered.

"Don't be sorry. Just tell me you'll be here for me and that you're still my brother. Callie needs an Uncle besides Peter," Stiles said seriously while he examined his poor knuckles.

"I'll be her uncle in name and stuff. Just don't ask me to babysit or hold her."

"Yeah, because we want the man who hates her Daddy and possibly her to hold our daughter," Derek muttered as he moved to stand beside his uncle.

Scott just shrugged and silently went back to his perch beside Isaac. "Any other problems?" Stiles asked the remaining three pack members.

"I'm not going to watch her either," Erica said from beside Boyd. "I'll play with her, might feed her when she gets older, and teach her that boys have cooties, but no baby sitting and no changing dirty diapers."

"Not a problem," Stiles said with a small chuckle. "Boyd, your opinion?"

Boyd gave a true and open smile. "I like babies. If you ever need a sitter I would be happy to take her. I even know how to change diapers. My Sister had a baby last year."

"You, my man, are awesome. Derek and I may take you up on that when we make it official." Stiles finally turned to the frowning Isaac and smiled slyly. "What about you Isaac? You up for having a little sister around?"

Isaac looked up at Stiles in shock before turning to his alpha and whining; "You told him!"

Derek crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. "He deserved to know and it looks like he actually accepts it, so what's the problem? Is having a sister the problem?"

"No! Callie is cute, I don't - they're," Isaac winced looking at his pack mates.

"I don't think that they are going to pick on you for wanting a Mommy and Daddy. Just, don't call me Mommy at school that is only for 'pack' and 'us' times only. You guys aren't going to pick on him are you?" Stiles asked seriously.

"It's cute, but is it okay if Boyd and I _don't_ call you and Derek Mommy and Daddy?" Erica asked as she ruffled Isaac hair.

"That's fine, want to be Aunt and Uncle instead?" Derek asked with a mischievous grin.

Boyd grinned widely and Erica also grinned at the idea. "I think we can live with that," Boyd answered for them both.

"Peter? Are you willing to be Callie's crazy uncle?" Stiles asked with a small smile.

"It would be my honor and privilege to be Callie's Uncle. You chose a good man for a mate Derek. Be sure to keep him, if you don't I might just snatch him away," the older man said seriously.

Stiles chuckled and shook his head. Everyone was pushing for him and Derek to be together... and it honestly felt like it would happen sooner rather than later.

"Leave him alone Peter," Derek growled.

"Listen to your Daddy Callie, he's very possessive of your Mommy, isn't he. Was this the only reason for the unexpected pack meeting," Peter asked as he gently rocked Callie.

_"We were hoping that you would know of a pediatrician. Dr. Okami kind of fell through," Stiles admitted with a slight wince remembering his earlier snit._

Peter rolled his eyes and looked toward the sky. "Okami is a twit of the highest degree. I would suggest Dr. Tarkington over in Aromas. It's a little closer and she is an old family friend who knows more about werewolves than Okami ever will. Of course, that's because she _is_ a werewolf herself."

"I thought Mom used Okami," Derek said with a frown.

"Talia took Maria to him once. He missed her ear infection. She didn't take that too well, in fact she may have threatened to cut off his balls for incompetence," Peter said with a chuckle.

"Ah, that would explain why they sent a shadow in first. Which neither of us appreciated," Stiles said with a frown.

"Look who is up. Hi Callie, I'm your Uncle Peter. Welcome to the pack sweetheart," Peter cooed as Callie opened her eyes and blinked at him.

Callie frowned at him and looked around. Stiles looked on with wide eyes and knew what was coming. Knew it with every fiber of his being. He scrambled up the stairs and grabbed her bottle just as Callie started to fully bawl – read cry at the top of her very good set of lungs.

Stiles quickly added the water and mixed as he made his way back down the stairs. He quickly handed the bottle to Peter and waited to see what would happen next. Which was Callie refusing the bottle and crying harder.

"Okay, let's see if Mommy can't settle you down," Stiles said calmly as he took his daughter from a sad looking Peter. "There, there sweetheart, Mommy has you now. No one will hurt you."

"I would never hurt her," Peter said with wide eyes.

"I never said you would. Didn't you ever say things like that when you were holding other babies?" Stiles asked as he carefully bounced Callie while pacing the room.

Peter narrowed his eyes at the young man. "That is not the point I was attempting to make and I only said that to soothe the baby."

Stiles grinned excitedly at the older man and simply said, "Exactly." As Callie started to calm down.

"Oh," Peter said as he deflated on himself. Stiles was sure that Peter had taken it all wrong.

"You hungry now sweet baby girl? Or do you want to look around at your pack? Like Daddy, they look tougher than they are. Well except for your big brother Isaac. He's as cute as a button as are you," Stiles said while smiling at his little girl.

"I am not cute!" Isaac said from the couch. "And I do not recall agreeing to be her big brother. What if I want to be an Uncle or something?"

Stiles just stared at him flatly and said, "If that's your choice." Not letting on how much he had been looking forward to growing his family just a touch more.

"Sorry," Isaac muttered. "I - I do want to be in the family. I just wish we could make it legal."

"Give Derek and I a chance to get our lives settled and then I'll talk to a lawyer about adopting you. We won't even have to go through a great deal to make it official. Does that sound good to you?" Stiles asked as he plucked Callie's bottle out of Peter's hands.

"That sounds great. Thank you - Mommy," Isaac said shyly.

Stiles lit up like a 300 candle Christmas tree when he heard Isaac calling him 'Mommy' for the first time. "Come here and meet your little sister."

Isaac got up and approached the pair in spite of Scott giving him the 'what the fuck' eye. Yeah, they all got the memo that Scott had issues with Stiles life choices and Stiles could honestly say that he didn't give a rat's ass about Scott's opinion at that moment. "Callie, I want you to meet Isaac. He's your big brother, so you have to promise not to run roughshod over him," Stiles said as the younger man approached them.

"Hi Callie," Isaac whispered shyly at the squirming girl in his mommy's arms.

Callie let go of her latch on the bottle, squealed in delight, and waved her arms at the nervous young man. "I think she may want you to pick her up," Stiles said with a small chuckle.

Stiles carefully placed Callie into Isaac's arms, handed him her bottle, and stepped back from his children.

He felt Derek wrap his arms around his waist and leaned back into his boyfriend's arms. Looking around at the pack he felt more at ease than he ever had.

Yes, he was a seventeen year old virgin mother of two. Yes, life liked throwing curve balls his way. No, he wouldn't give any of it up; because his life wasn't perfect, but it was good and full of love.

_~Fin~_

_A/N: Yes, I know... more. I will work on more when I get some time._


End file.
